To and From
by torkahn808
Summary: In this one, Korra and Asami are together after the end of Book 4. (Duh!) They remember the past fondly and face the future with hopeful hearts as they discover the joys of life and of each other. (Keep in mind, I started if before the finale aired) Hope you enjoy! I'd like to think that it gets better as you keep reading. Completed.
1. A Single Moment

Asami

Asami lay awake staring at the sleeping form of Korra next to her. It never failed to amaze her just how beautiful Korra was especially when asleep. Asami loved to wake up early, just to stare at the cute face of her girlfriend and the way her short hair fell across her beautiful eyes, and to watch her dream. It let her know that everything was okay with Korra. While Korra was the Avatar, she was Korra first to Asami and the Avatar second. It had always been that way for her for as long as she could remember now.

Korra stirred in her sleep, murmuring something about tea and Asami's name. Asami smiled. She remembered that day. It was the day where they finally admitted their feelings for each other. It had been there they shared their first kiss.

_They were at Air Temple Island, a few days after rescuing Prince Wu. Korra was staring wistfully into the ocean, something obviously bothering her. Asami was worried about her. She prepared tea for Korra and brought it out to her. Korra saw the tea and chuckled saying, "Aw, thanks Asami, you're so sweet." Asami almost melted hearing Korra's laugh. It had seemed like forever since she shared a laugh with Korra. While Korra was laughing through her mouth, she noticed the laugh never reached her eyes. Her eyes, usually a bright burning blue, were a mess of grey storm clouds and thrashing blue ocean. She still looked exhausted although she said she had been sleeping fine._

_"Korra, what's the matter?" Asami questioned with a concerned look in her eyes. "The world doesn't need me Asami." Korra said dejectedly. "Even Toph said that! Look at all the guys we've fought. Amon. Unalaq. Zaheer. And now Kuvira. Each one hated me. They all wanted to change the world and I was in the way. All I did was cause trouble." She looked at Asami sadly, but her eyes told Asami that she was reliving her past fights._

_"Don't you say that Korra! You've done so much good for the world! The world always needs you! I will always need you." Asami gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Did she really say that out loud? She turned away in horror. Oh my God. What did she just do? It was all over. She turned back to Korra. "Korra…I." She began. "Shh." Korra whispered, putting her finger to Asami's mouth"What did you just say Asami?"_

_She's so beautiful. She's been through so much. I don't want to hurt her, but it's too late to turn back now, Asami thought. "I will always need you. Korra, I love you." Asami said, cringing at the thought of what she had gotten herself into. She slowly leaned into Korra. Korra didn't move away so she got braver. She leaned in and kissed Korra gently on the lips. The feeling that passed through Asami's body was instantly electric and sent shivers up her backspin unlike anything she had ever felt with anyone before. Asami felt Korra loosen against her as their lips made contact. Asami felt the joy and relief bubbling up inside her. It was Asami that pulled away first. She heard Korra's faint sigh of what she thought was disappointment._

_As Asami pulled away, Korra reached out and pulled her closer. This time, they kissed longer. Korra felt all her pain go away. It was as if Asami had taken all her pain away and replaced it with all her love and hope. Korra slowly pulled away and she held Asami's face in front of hers. "I love you to." She softly spoke, tears staring to pool into her eyes. The two were locked in an everlasting embrace against the setting amber sun, their foreheads resting against each other with tears of joy streaming down their faces as years of pain were washed away in a single moment._

"Asami!" Korra sleepily complained. "You're doing it again."

"Huh? What?" Asami said, confused.

"You're doing it again." Korra said.

"Sorry, you know I can't help it." Asami grinned playfully. She loved seeing Korra's eyes open for the first time. They reminded her of a calm blue ocean.

Korra sighed and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "I didn't say I didn't like it."


	2. KorrAsami

Korra 

Korra was nervous. She didn't know why something so minor affected her so much. It was only a date after all, she had faced worse.

Bolin and Opal had invited her and Asami on a double date. Their first date with other people.

"I really don't want to go Asami." Korra protested, sitting in the middle of their bed as Asami sorted through her clothes. "It's gonna be weird."

"Come on Korra, this is Bolin and Opal we're talking about. They're great. And besides, you know how hot you look in that blue dress I got you." Asami winked at her, holding it against her own body, letting the luxurious material fall around her waist.

Korra couldn't argue with that. Asami had wonderful taste when it came to fashion. Korra never cared about what she wore before because it didn't matter. Her Water Tribe clothes that she always wore everyday were comfortable and she never had to worry about what anyone thought. Still she persisted.

"Why can't we just be alone? I can take us out and I can do that thing with the air that you love so much." Korra suggested hopefully.

She knew how much Asami loved kissing her in the sphere that Korra created. It was heavenly. Korra came up with the idea when she saw Jinora, Ikki and Meelo zooming around on the spheres that the kids loved riding so much. It was quiet in there with no one to bother them. For a single moment in time, Korra would have Asami all to herself with no one to bother them.

Korra saw Asami hesitate momentarily as if considering her proposal, then she got that look in her eyes. The same look when Korra had blamed Asami's father of conspiring with the Equalists. Korra knew she wasn't going to get her way.

"Korra, we're half an hour late already. I love you so much and I know you love me. It''ll only be awkward if you make it." Asami gave her a sad smile. "Bolin and Opal are expecting us. Please put on the dress."

Korra relented. "Alright. For you." She huffed. She envied Asami. She was so beautiful without even trying. Asami was wearing a sleeveless slivery black and red dress that went past her knees. The colors blended so well that it was disorienting. Her hair was perfectly straightened and shiny, pulled out of the pony tail she normally wore, except for that one strand of hair that was pulled across her forehead. And her eyes. Korra loved her eyes. Her eyes were always kind.

The dress Korra was wearing blended blue and white together, her favorite colors. She didn't do anything to her hair, it was fine the way it was. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't see anything special. She was just her.

"I look stupid." Korra said.

Asami laughed. "No you don't."

She walked over to Korra and hugged her, putting her hands around her neck. "Now we look stupid together."

Outside the Sato mansion, there was the screeching of tires, a man's cry of "Whoa!" and a woman's shriek of "Bolin!"

Korra was confused. "What are they doing here? We were supposed to meet them at the restaurant!"

Asami smiled apologetically, "I guess we took too long."

"Heelllloooo Korrasami!" They heard Bolin's cheerful voice boom and echo in the wide halls. "Hey that sounds pretty good! I think that's what I'll call you guys from now on! Ow!"

The sound of Opal punching his arm.

Asami took Korra's face in her arms and stared deeply into her eyes. The elegant green jade meeting the luscious blue of the ocean. "Hey. We'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time." Asami kissed her and felt Korra smile against her.

Bolin popped up into the doorway.

"What's up guys! Whoa, getting the party started already huh?" Bolin teased. "Ow! Will you stop that!"

Opal had hit him again. "Bolin! I'm sorry guys I told him not to walk up here. This is their bedroom!" She scolded.

"It's all good Opal. They don't mind." Bolin said.

"We'll be waiting outside. Come out when you're ready to go!" Opal said sheepishly. "Sorry again."

She grabbed Bolin and pulled him out of view.

Korra laughed. She didn't know what she was so worried about.

She looked at Asami.

"Well that was...weird?" Asami said. "Are you sure you still want to go.?"

Korra smiled. "What are you waiting for?" She grabbed her girlfriends arm and led her down the stairs to where Bolin and Opal were waiting.


	3. In Perfect Harmony

_The girl flew across the floor like air, gliding as her feet barely flitted above the surface. Her partner caught her and delicately dipped her so low her head almost touched the clear reflection of the crystal lake they were dancing on._

_Asami was transfixed by how synchronized the pair were. Everything one did, the other instantly recognized, changing their form to mirror the others._

_The pair wore matching outfits. The girl, a shimmering gown that majestically draped across her porcelain figure as she moved effortlessly around the room. The man, a noticeably tight uniform that did nothing to accentuate his rather portly figure. But it didn't matter. Their harmony was incredible._

The dinner with Bolin and Opal had gone better than Asami could have hoped for. They were the most accepting people in the world and Asami loved them for that. Asami could behave how she wanted with Korra in front of them. They were easy to people to love because they loved other people unconditionally.

Bolin had started living at Air Temple Island again after the war with Kuvira was over, he revealed. He couldn't stop talking about it from the moment they stepped into the car, to the moment they sat down in the restaurant.

"Oh yeah! It's great." He said, once they were all seated. "I've got four little brothers and sisters, one amazing aunt, one grumpy uncle and one amazing girlfriend! What more could a guy ask for? This one time…" Bolin started rambling about something the time Bumi visited and messed around with the kids.

Opal blushed, her face turning to a light shade of pink. "Bolin. Sweetie, stop talking for second and let Korra or Asami talk, please?"

Korra shot Asami a sideways glance and Asami caught her eye. Some things never change,  
Asami thought. They burst out into laughter.

"Same old Bolin." Asami approved. Korra could only nod, still laughing.

Bolin sheepishly grinned and shut his mouth.

"Now," Opal said, leaning forward and resting her head thoughtfully on the palms of her hands.

Bolin leaned forward and crocked his head the same way Opal was. He even mimicked her slightly raised eyebrows that she did subconsciously when she looked worried.

Time to get to business. Asami thought, struggling not to laugh again. From the looks of it, Korra was having the same dilemma. Bolin just looked so _funny._

"How are you guys doing?" Opal asked in concern, oblivious to the sideshow of her boyfriend. "Have you guys talked to Mako yet?"

Of all their friends, only Mako had taken offense to the relationship Korra and Asami established after Kuvira was finally defeated.

When Asami ran up to the bruised and badly shaken Korra who defeated Kuvira thanks to the help of Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and so many others, Mako had gotten there first. He ran up to her and hugged her, whispering things in her ears.

Whatever he had said that day still hurt Korra whenever she heard his name.

Korra had shoved him away and grabbed Asami, pulling her so close, the smell of sweat and blood and the wetness of tears combining through their embrace. Then this time, Korra kissed her first.

Asami hadn't known that Korra would have done that in front of everyone else so soon and her heartbeat had quickened as she realized, _she didn't care. _All that mattered was her friend was still alive and still there for Asami to hold.

When she pulled away, she then realized that everyone was around her. They were all smiling.

"It's about time you two got together!" Varrick, of all people had said to her.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Opal had gushed to her mother Su-yin Beifong who simply was staring dumb-foundedly.

"Haha! I told you Asami liked Korra!" Ikki said to her big sister Jinora who had a huge smiler on her face. "Shh! They're having a moment! Everyone be quiet!" Meelo, the baby brother, interrupted the two.

"Well that's just the perfect ending now isn't it Mako?" Bolin had crossed his arms in satisfaction and looked for his older brother. "Mako?" Mako was gone. He just disappeared.

Asami hadn't seen him since. She missed her old friend and hoped one day he would understand.

Korra tensed.

Oh, no. Asami thought. Why did you have to mention him? She could feel Korra's heartbeat quicken and her blood beginning to boil.

Asami reached under the table for Korra's hand and grabbed it, rubbing the spaces between her fingers, then back again. It alway seemed to calm her.

It worked. Thank God. She could feel Korra exhaling slowly as her anger slowly fell away.

"He's fine." Korra said sharply.

"Oh. Well that's great then!" Opal said, realizing she had touched on a sore subject. "Hey Asami, invented anything cool lately?

Asami internally thanked Opal. She was glad there was something to distract her.

The rest of the dinner carried on peacefully. When it was time to leave, Bolin refused to let anyone else pay then realized he had no money. Opal had shook her head and paid the bill herself.

Opal and Bolin started heading home.

"Well, we're alone now, where to? Maybe now we can finally have some _alone time."_ Korra seductively suggested as she jauntily marched down the street.

"Korra, wait." Asami said. "Don't you want to talk about it?

"Talk about what?" Korra challenged. "There's nothing to talk about."

Asami realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"Fine then. Let's go, I want to take you somewhere." Asami gave in.

_Asami now watched Korra. She seemed peaceful enough, laughing at all the right moments and clapping at the right moments. Something was wrong though. Asami could always tell with Korra._

_Asami took her hand and said, "Come with me."_

_Korra hadn't refused._

_They stood alone at the edge of a dock as the calming light of the moon shyly peaked it's head out from beneath the silvery wisps of clouds._

_Asami let go of Korra's hand and looked deep in to her eyes. The eyes were the window to the soul and Asami knew something wasn't right. She was still battling her inner demons._

_"What's wrong Korra?" Asami asked.  
_  
_"It's nothing, just let it go." Korra stubbornly said._

_Asami took Korra's right hand and placed it on her left hip._

_"Asami? What are you doing?"_

_"Shh." She whispered._

_She took Korra's other hand and placed it in her right hand and extended her arm up. She gently placed her left hand on Korra's hip and softly said, "Dance with me."_

_"Dance? Asami? I don't even know how to.."_

_God, she was so stubborn. Asami thought._

_"Shh!" This time she whispered louder, putting one finger on Korra's lips.  
_

_She began to move, slowly twisting her feet and guiding Korra every step of the way. Korra was like a small child, tentatively following the example of the much more experienced Asami. Eventually, her leg crossed Korra's though, as she mistimed it, and they tripped, falling over the deck to land on the white sand. Asami landing on top of Korra._

_Korra laughed. It was such an incredibly pure sound. Asami knew she would never tire of it._

_"Well, look at our beautiful clothes now, stupid." Korra playfully teased. "It's all dirty."_

_"It's not the clothes that make you beautiful," Asami assured her, tapping her finger on Korra's nose then up to her forehead. She struggled to get up and fell on her again._

_"It looks like we may be stuck Avatar Korra. It seems I can't get up." Asami giggled._

_Asami felt air envelope her as Korra created a perfect sphere. All the noise from the busy place that was Republic City shut off. The only thing that mattered was Korra. She could stare at that face forever._

_"We still have a dance to finish." _


	4. How She Loves

They lay on the beach together, side by side in the coolness of the midnight moonlight. The gentle light that the moon brought illuminating the outlines of their bodies.

Korra had always loved the peacefulness the moon brought to her and sharing it with Asami made it feel that much sweeter. The ocean was calm tonight. The sound of the gentle waves coming into shore then slowly pulling back out was comforting. It reminded Korra of home.

Korra aimlessly played with a stray lock of Asami's hair, twirling it around her finger, letting it unfurl then repeating again and again.

Asami rolled over so she was on her side looking at Korra, her hair flowing freely as she pushed it out of her eyes.

"Korra." Asami said quietly. "How come it took so long for this to happen?"

"For what to happen?" Korra asked.

"Us. You and me. How come it took so long?"

Korra lay on her side. facing Asami, contemplating the simple question.

Korra wondered. Honestly, she hadn't thought of it before. They hadn't really been friends, her and Asami until after Harmonic Convergence.

"I don't know." Korra said, gazing at the stars. They were like miniature balls of fire, she supposed. "I was confused for a long time. When I first arrived in Republic City, before Amon, before Unalaq, before Zaheer, I was a stupid kid. I had no idea how to control my feelings. I didn't know what love was. You taught me. It was after Zaheer messed me up and you took care of me the whole time, that I realized how important you are to me."

"Why didn't you let me come with you?" Asami asked. "All those years ago."

"I didn't know. I didn't know a lot of things back then. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Korra said.

Asami smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm here now."

They lay there for some time, silently staring into each others eyes.

Korra sat up. She felt something pulling her to the water. The water was clean, somehow the murky waters of Republic City were clear as the oceans back home. It was as if the Moon Spirit herself was smiling upon them

Asami noticed it to.

"Hey, that's strange. Why's the water so clear?" Asami said in wonder.

Korra smiled and stood. She let the now dirty blue dress fall to the ground and extended her hand to Asami who was now staring at Korra.

Asami took Korra's hand in uncertainty as she let her girlfriend lead her to the still waters.

"Care for a little swim Miss Sato?" Korra said suggestively.

"Korra? Do you know how dirty that water is? All the waste? It's…Hey!"

Korra interrupted the inventor's complaints, picking her up and launching them into the air, as she pulled water from the ocean and let it drag them further and further into the coolness of the sea.

The water hugged Korra's body and gently pushed her closer to Asami who was shivering.

Korra willed the water to pull Asami closer to her and she put her arms around her.

"Well, not so bad, eh Asami?" Korra said.

"You know," Asami considered, "You're right. It actually feels somehow, alive."

Korra gently pulled her closer, as if trying to push their bodies into becoming one, slowly undoing the clasps to her bra.

"I want to see you." Korra said softly. "All of you."

"Wait." Asami stopped her. Her face was a deep blush unlike Asami who was always cool and composed, and she radiated heat, even though they were in the water.

"Why not?" Korra said breathlessly. She desperately wanted her. She needed her. She wanted her to be a part of her.

"Korra, I love you." Asami said.

"I love you to."

"Let's get married."


	5. Rhythm of Love

**A/N - Reviewing chapters and fixing errors :D. I was kind of bad at this when I first started. **

* * *

Asami had taken the step into the deep end. Literally. She could feel herself start to sink into the void of the midnight blue water.

"Korra?" Asami said hesitantly.

Korra seemed stunned. Her eyes staring but not completely processing.

"Uh…Korra? Little help here?" Asami asked, slightly worried. She wasn't the best swimmer in the world and that was the main reason why she had been so reluctant to get in the water.

"Sure, Asami, no problem. Don't move." Her girlfriend responded, although she sounded strangely emotionless.

She felt Korra's hand support the small of her back and slowly rotate her until she lay on her back, facing the heavenly body of the moon and the sparkling of a thousand stars.

Asami was worried. Why hasn't she answered me yet?

She heard Korra move as if she getting out of the water.

"Korra?" Asami was sure she had blown it. Oh God. I moved too fast. She thought, a horrible weight falling on her chest.

"Wait, don't move Asami. Just watch the sky." Korra answered, still emotionless which was shocking for Korra.

She heard the whooshing of air as Korra propelled herself out of the sea. She saw Korra launch herself in the air with fire jets and suddenly combined the two elements.

Asami watched in awe at the display until a word materialized in the clear night above her. Two words actually.

_HELL YES_

Korra cries of joy rang in the sky as she floated across the sky, dipping into the water and picking Asami up in her arms, lowering them back onto the sandy shore.

Asami scoffed then laughed in tears, their laughter combining. "You asshole! Why did you do that to me? Why? I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Korra lay back on the sand, gently leading Asami down with her. "I couldn't resist." She grinned mischievously.

Asami grabbed Korra and kissed her furiously. Korra responded with twice the passion, moaning in delight.

It was as if it was their first time. And it might as well have been. The two had the passion of newlyweds and twice the desire for each other.

They let their hands wander, slowly exploring each other's bodies. Asami ripped off her bra which was already loose and eagerly moved to tear off Korra's.

"Whoa, eager much?" Korra joked, sighing in pleasure as the fabric tore in Asami's hurried attempts to remove her clothing.

Asami put her mouth to Korra's to shut the girl up. She felt her hand move as if on it's own, downward where she rubbed Korra down there, slowly then gradually increasing in speed, feeling her shudder to Asami's touch.

She grabbed Korra's hand and put it between her legs and almost squealed at the wonderful pleasure it brought her as Korra copied Asami's movements.

Asami moaned. Nothing in the world had ever made her feel as good as she felt now. It was almost animalistic, their movements savage as they hungered for each other.

She lovingly worshipped Korra's breasts, giving each equal attention as they perked to Asami's touch.

"Wow!" Korra groaned and shuddered and Asami felt her climax just as Asami reached her breaking point, feeling pure euphoria.

The two lay there for a while, leaning into each other, still entangled enough to make one person. The bright blue eyes of Korra shone in delight as it met Asami's emerald yellow-green. Asami marveled at how much she loved Korra. She could get lost with her in time forever.

The sun began to peak over the dark horizon, red-orange light illuminating the dark sky as the moon faded to soon be replaced by the sun, a sign that the morning was soon to come.

"We should go." Korra said, although it was clear she did not want to go.

"In a little bit," Asami said, not really meaning it.

"By the way," Korra smiled, as her eyes lit up once again. Asami _loved _her eyes.

"I hate you to."


	6. The Maid of Honor?

They soared on Pepper, Jinora's adorable young sky bison that made a strange purring sound whenever Jinora scratched behind her ears.

"So, let's get something straight Korra." Ikki said, the wind blowing her hair into her face. "You and Asami, are going to get married?

Korra looked at Asami weakly who smiled reassuringly and nodded, reaching out for Korra's hand and grasping it firmly.

"That's right, Ikki." Korra said proudly.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Ikki gushed. "Can I be your maid of honor? What color are you going to wear? It's like my big sister is getting married! I'm so happy for you two!"

Korra felt herself blush and knew her face was turning a shallow shade of scarlet like it had when she had first reunited with Asami.

"Hey, big sister here." Jinora reminded Ikki. "But why are we going to your home? Are you getting married there?" Jinora shouted to Korra from atop Pepper's head who roared in agreement.

"I just need my parents to know." Korra said. It would be the first time she saw her parents since she left the Southern Water Tribe under false pretenses to train.

She didn't know how her parents would react. Being the Avatar, her parents hadn't taken the time to really think about Korra's relationships like some other Water Tribe parents used to. The typical young Water Tribe girl would be set up with a future husband from as young as twelve.

This was certainly a first for the Water Tribe.

A part of her didn't care about how they would react. It was Asami who actually had willed Korra to tell her parents about their future together.

"Korra, at least you have parents you can talk to." Asami had said. "I'd give anything to talk to my mom again. And my dad, well, I can't ever trust him again."

"If I tell my parents about us, you should tell your dad to." Korra relented.

Asami looked conflicted, then gave in. "I guess. Maybe. I will eventually Korra. I promise."

Korra knew Asami never broke her promises. So that was that.

"Hey Korra?" Ikki's voice teased. "Are you day-dreaming?"

Asami smiled at the young airbender. "I guess she is."

Korra looked away sheepishly.

"Uh, you guys aren't going to start making out are you? Because if you are, me and Ikki can leave you two alone." Jinora called back. "Pepper can fly you two over and we'll come back later."

"Hey! I don't want to miss this! I need to see this. And besides, this will be a good experience for when you and Kai go to dad!" Ikki retorted.

Jinora fell silent. "There's nothing going on between us!" She replied.

"Oh yeah right, Jinora" Korra teased "It's so obvious!"

"Wait, Korra. I think she's serious." Asami stopped her. "Jinora? Jinora, do you want to talk about it? We're all girls here. You can trust us."

"Tell Ikki to go away." Jinora said, her voice heavy

"Ikki." Korra said.

The girl was furious. "Why? I'm old enough! I'm 12 now!" Nevertheless, she got up, muttering to herself about getting her own sky bison and jumped off Pepper, extending the wings of her flight suit.

"She'll be alright." Korra assured Asami.

They turned their attention to the oldest child of Tenzin.

"Jinora? Come on back here, Pepper can fly herself for a while." Asami called tentatively.

Jinora turned around. Her face was a mess. Tears were falling down her eyes and her face was flushed a deep red.

"Jinora! What's wrong? What did he do to you?" Korra said, raising her voice.

'He didn't do anything." The girl cried. "I…I told him that I loved him and he said he wasn't sure he loved me."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Asami said, trying to cheer the poor girl up. "What happened Jinora?" She reached out, bringing the master airbender into a hug.

Korra put her hand on Jinora's shoulder.

"It's nothing. It's just stupid. Before we left, Meelo my stupid brother told me that he heard Kai say to Ikki that he hated me and was sick of how clingy I was. I…I knew it wasn't true, but a part of me wondered, what if it was? And…and seeing you two together…it just made me so happy and sad at the same time. Happy, because I love you both and you're like big sisters to me. Sad, because a part of me believes that I won't find someone like how you two found each other." Jinora broke down and buried her head into Asami.

Korra faced Jinora gently towards her. "Jinora. You're amazing. Don't you ever forget that. It's Meelo. Meelo say stupid things all the time, you know that. He once said he was the Fire Lord remember?"

Jinora sniffled and nodded. "Yes."

Feeling more confident, Korra continued. "And me and Asami, we didn't find each other for a long time Jinora. If Kai is the one for you, you'll know. If he isn't, you'll know to."

Jinora sat up and asked quietly. "But how will I know?"

Korra didn't know. She looked to Asami for help, who quickly understood.

"You'll know because you'll be happy. He'll respect you for the wonderful person you are. He'll love you on your good days and on your bad days." Asami added helpfully.

Jinora smiled sadly, wiping her face. "Thank you. I love you. Both of you." She pulled both girls into a hug.

Suddenly, Pepper roared.

A girl's voice interjected, "Wow big sister, I never knew you were so emotional." Ikki stood on Pepper's head with her arms crossed.

"Ikki!" Korra, Asami and Jinora shouted at her.

"I know, I know, I'm too young and I shouldn't have been listening in on your conversation. Just listen Jinora and listen fast because I'm gonna tell you everything." Ikki took a deep breathe and said, almost as if reciting. "Kai loves you and he's just too much of an air-head to tell you that directly he told me to tell you that he really likes you, only Meelo overhead us and thought it would be funny to tell you something else that's the real story." Ikki said in one long sentence. "Whoo! That was a mouthful!." She plopped down on Pepper's fur. "Don't make me say it again."

Jinora's eyes lit up in happiness. She jumped off Pepper and flew into the air, screaming "He likes me!" over and over again.

Korra looked at Asami and sighed. "Teenage drama right?"

Asami agreed. "I'm so glad those days are behind us."

"Hey guys! So can I be your maid of honor then?" Ikki yelled.

"No, I'm the maid of honor!" Jinora screamed in response from above.

Korra grabbed Ikki and threw her off Pepper, tossing the reins to Asami."See ya guys later!" She yelled, laughing with joy.

"HEY!" The sisters both shouted, chasing after them.

"Uh, Korra?" Asami said, her green eyes lit up in worry. "I don't know how to drive a sky-bison."

Korra scratched behind Pepper's ear who purred in delight.

"We'll figure it out." Korra reassured her, kissing the genius of an engineer. "You can drive anything."

Pepper rode off in the distance with the two young air benders hot in pursuit.

Next stop: Southern Water Tribe.


	7. The Betrothal

**A/N - added a little more suspense to Senna**

* * *

"They did what!?" Senna's usually calm voice rose to a shout of disbelief.

"That's right, Aunt Senna! Korra threw me off Pepper and then her and Asami tried to ditch us!" Ikki exclaimed

"No, Korra why would you do that?" Senna said.

"Hey, they're air benders Mom, they can fly." Korra shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you had to ditch us." Jinora crossed her arms and looked at Korra.

Jinora and Ikki had finally caught up to them after Korra and Asami had thrown them off Pepper. They only caught up because Pepper had refused to fly any faster without her master.

"Come on Pepper, you can go a little faster!" Korra had demanded.

"I think that's all she's willing to give." Asami had said.

"Aw, you're no fun Pepper." Korra said, as the two air benders lightly flighted upon Pepper's back.

"The only reason we're still following you two is because we want Pepper back!" Ikki said.

"Aw, come on guys, I was only kidding. When we get to the Southern Water Tribe, I'll make it up to you okay?" Korra coaxed.

The kids couldn't resist. Now they were all sitting in Korra's house with her mother and Katara.

"Well, I'm sure Korra is very sorry she did that." Katara, the elderly healer said, slowly getting up. "Why don't you two kids come with me. I'll show you something fun me and your grandfather did on the first day we met."

"Penguin sliding?" Jinora perked up. "Cool! This should be fun, come on Ikki!"

They stood up, each holding one of Katara's hands.

"Did you know you liked grandpa when you met him? Was he always bald? Did he have a sky bison to? How old were you? Could you waterbed already? Blahblahblah…"

The sound of Ikki sprouting question after question faded as they left the room.

"Those two are getting so big." Senna sighed. "So. Korra, Asami, what are you guys doing here? Is there something wrong?" She looked at both of them in concern.

Korra and Asami shared a glance. It was now or never. Asami nodded and smiled.

"Mom. With your permission, me and Asami would like to get married. I know it's untraditional, but I love her, and she loves me." Korra dropped the bomb. She wondered how her mother would react.

Senna's eyes widened.

That probably wasn't what she was expecting. Korra thought.

Senna stood and walked to the window. "You know, me and your father initially hoped you would marry a nice boy like a normal water tribe girl."

That doesn't sound good. Korra thought in dismay.

"But then we found out you were the Avatar, and well...you know how that goes. Nothing was the same and we knew that you would be different." Sennsa sighed audibly.

Her mother turned to face the two. Her facial expressions were unreadable.

Senna smiled and held her arms out. "I'm so happy for both of you!" Senna cried, sitting back down.

"You're not mad?" Asami asked hesitantly.

"How could I be mad?" Senna said.

"But, we're, you know.." Korra trailed off.

"You're what? Too perfect for each other for words? I know it's untraditional, but I don't care. You're happy. Both of you are. That's all that matters." Senna smiled again.

"Well, thank you Mom!" Korra said, hugging her mother again.

"Yes, thank you." Asami stood up. "I'm so happy that you're so understanding."

"Have you told your father yet?" Senna asked, her face turning to a mask of worry.

"No, he hasn't come home yet. I'll wait for him to come home first." Korra said.

"Alright, well before you two run off, I've got something for you. Wait right there." Senna said, leaving the room.

Korra hugged Asami, then they held each other at arm's length.

"I'm so happy! Everything is so perfect! I didn't think she would be so easy." Korra confided.

"There's still your dad though, Korra." Asami reminded her.

Korra didn't care. Her father always was easier to convince on anything than her mother anyway.

Senna returned and gave Korra a small box, opening it to reveal a blue necklace with a sparkling turquoise stone.

"It's your grandmother's. I figured we should keep some things traditional." Senna said proudly.

"What is that, Korra?" Asami asked.

Korra smiled. "Turn around." She said, picking up the necklace. She fastened it around Asami's slender neck and turned Asami towards Korra and her mother.

"It's a betrothal necklace. We're official now." Korra said happily.

"Well, blue isn't really my color, but…" Asami trailed off, examining the intricate designs of the stone.

"But what dear?" Senna asked.

"I can definitely make an exception. Thank you." Asami bowed to Senna.

"Oh, you don't have to bow to me." Senna chastisted. "You're family now. You always have been." Senna pulled both Korra and Asami into a hug. "I want you both to know how proud I am of you." She reassured them.

"Mom?" Korra said hesitantly. "What if Dad doesn't approve?"

"He will. I know he will. Don't worry about it." Senna said. "In the meantime, why don't you join Jinora and Ikki? Go have some fun." Senna said, going into the kitchen.

Korra hugged Asami once again.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Korra said.

"I told you it wouldn't be." Asami smiled, her green eyes lighting up. "You worry too much."

Hand in hand, they left to watch the kids slide on some penguins, Asami's new necklace glowing in the sunlight as bright as the love between newlyweds.


	8. The Joyful Nightmare

Huh?

Korra jolted awake as she felt something strangely ominous pass over her.

That was weird. Probably nothing.

She lay back down next to the sleeping form of Asami who had snuck into her bed after being unable to sleep because of her excitement.

Korra had lain staring at the ceiling and feeling the cool air of the Southern Water Tribe gently breeze into her room. She was so incredibly happy and she was glad Asami was to. Asami had been so good to her even when Korra hadn't been and she intended to make up for that fully.

She felt her snuggle up against her in the covers. "Hey, you." Asami whispered.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Korra whispered back taking Asami's hand into hers.

"Sorry, Ikki wouldn't stop talking. At least it wasn't 3 years you know." Asami responded.

Korra felt herself redden. "I'm so sorry! How many times do I have to apologize? We're getting married for crying out loud! How come…You're laughing. Don't do that to me!" Korra felt Asami's body shaking in silent glee.

"I deserve to." Asami teased. "I'm going to do that to you for the rest of your life. And you're going to hate me every moment of it."

"I can't hate you. I never could." Korra said, taking Asami's face into her hands, wanting to memorize every last detail, from the soft slope of her nose to the way her eyebrows curved when she smiled. Even when she had no makeup on and was noticeably tired with small bags under her eyes, she was still gorgeous.

Korra continued to memorize her soon to be wife's face as she slowly lost the battle with sleep as it eventually overtook her. Her eyes began to droop and her mouth opened slightly as she yawned. "See you in the morning, I guess."

"I'm not going to sleep. I'm going to watch you sleep until you wake up. I want to be the first face you see." Korra assured her.

"Korra don't be stupid, although that does sound hopelessly romantic, you need to sleep, just like I need to…" Asami trailed off as she slept peacefully.

Korra fell asleep exactly ten seconds later.

But now she was up and felt something strange. Maybe sleep would make her better.

She reached to put her arm around Asami's side. Her hand passed through.

What the?

Korra realized she felt strangely weightless. She could feel something calling her, so she let it take her. Better not to interrupt any kind of Spirit World stuff.

She saw Air Temple Island and the young air benders playing. Jinora didn't have her tattoos yet, Ikki and Meelo were so little.

She saw the pro-bending arena and the old Fire-Ferrets. Her, Bolin and Mako. They were so young and so stupid. "Why are you showing me this?" She yelled. "Who are you?"

She saw Asami and her father as she played pai-sho with him.

She saw the Northern Water Tribe and the portal that connected the Spirit World to the physical world open, so many spirits flying out.

She saw the spirits of Raava and Vaatu locked in their eternal war.

She saw herself defeating Kuvira once and for all, the metal bender's reign of terror put down. She saw Mako again, only this time he had his hand outstretched, smiling at her.

She saw his mask. "The era of bending is over. Forever!" "Oh no. No! Not again! No! No!" She screamed. "

Raava was destroyed, part of herself disappeared forever. Vaatu's bone-chilling cackle of joy. "No! That's not real! You're not real!" She wanted to hide. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted Asami.

"But is it, Avatar? How do you know what's really real?"

Zaheer was injecting the poison again. Her limbs ripped apart again and again and her brain exploded as pain forced itself upon her.

Their voices blended into one. "The world doesn't need you Avatar! No one needs you! You're nothing!"

She cried, tears pouring down her face. "I thought it was all over. I thought that was in the past. Why can't it just leave me alone?"

She put her head down and hugged her knees, just wanting it all to end.

Finally the voices stopped.

"Korra." One word.

What.

She hadn't heard that voice in a very long time.

"Aang?

"Hi."

"Hi? You've been away from me for over four years and all you can say is "Hi?" Some guide you are." She crossed her arms

The Air Nomad imitated her stance and scrunched his face in a weird way.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked.

"I'm trying to imitate you. Now hold still. It's hard to do with all the hair on your head." Aang took a breath and focused.

Korra was impatient. "Not trying to be rude or anything, but when do we you know, come to the part where you teach me something? Or explain something? Like why are we here right now?"

Aang let out his breath and Korra felt herself fly back, luckily stopping herself quickly enough to prevent breaking her neck.

"Alrighty then! Straight to business." Aang sat down and crossed his legs, which Korra mirrored.

"So, congratulations on beating Amon, how's the world been since then?"

Korra was so confused. "Wait, don't you know anything? You're my past life!"

Aang yawned and leaned back, his head cupped in his hands, a strange position for a grown man.  
"Not really! I feel like I've been sleeping for three years or something like that. I haven't been with you for a while. Guess you better fill me in, looks like we've got time."

Korra rolled her eyes and began telling Aang past Avatar listened intently, never interrupting, only pausing her momentarily to interject a comment like "That sounds like something Toph would do" or "I knew Katara would do that."

"Well, there's got to be a reason why we're here like this. Keep talking" He said. "How are your friends doing?"

"Well, Mako's fine, I guess. Bolin's with Opal and me and Asami are well, um involved." Korra said hesitantly.

"Involved?" Aang looked puzzled. Then he got it, his eyes wide as snowballs. "Whoa! Haha! Roku, that crazy old man was right! Being the Avatar does help your chances with the ladies! Good for you kid. Good for you. I would hug you but that doesn't work here."

"That's it?" Korra said in disbelief. "I figured you would be more upset about it. The Avatar has always been about balance and me marrying Asami wouldn't be very balanced. We're both girls. It's not the right way." She felt awful for betraying the way of the Avatar.

"Alright, Korra let me tell you something. If being the Avatar has ever told me anything worn knowing, it's that there is no right way when it comes to what you do. When I had to stop Fire Lord Ozai, you know how it all happened right?"

Korra shrugged. "You beat him, that's all that mattered."

"Exactly, but not really. I didn't want to kill him because it went against everything I believed in, but my friends were sure that killing him was the only way. Even the past Avatars believed it was the only way. I took his bending Korra. I didn't kill him. I did the right thing while still staying true to myself. I'm sure you'll do right thing to."

"I guess so." Korra said, unsure. What he was saying sounded like how she had been when she was younger. She hated that old part of herself. It was all in the past.

"And one more thing, I think you should see Mako again." Aang said.

"That's none of your business." Korra shut him down.

"Actually it is, I'm part of you forever Korra and I'll never leave you." Aang corrected her. "You know, the other Avatars really didn't care about theatrics. Lucky for you, I kind of do. Time for me to go. Yip-yip!" He called out the signature phrase for flying bison and a giant sky bison larger than Oogi flew from the sky carrying the past Avatar. It was Appa.

"Bye Korra! We'll see each other really soon. I promise." Aang stared in Korra's eyes and she felt sure of herself again. The airbender nodded and jumped in the air, letting out a laugh of pure freedom as he landed on the bison's soft fur. "Come on, boy. Let's go." He said.

The bison roared in agreement, but not before he stretched his tongue out and licked Korra's face.

She jolted awake again, only this time she was really back.

"Korra?" Asami's sleepy voice asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter." Korra said, wedging herself into Asami's arms. "Everything's fine."

She felt Asami's wistful sigh of relief as her breathing slowed and she drifted back to sleep. Eventually, she felt herself begin to fall asleep, held tightly in the arms of the one person she trusted the most in the world.

One thing still bothered her. Why were the nightmares back again? What did it all mean?

All she knew was that it frightened her. At least this time she wasn't alone.


	9. Old Name, New Life

It was a new day.

The normally frigid air of the South Pole felt like being caressed by a soft pillow of coolness to Asami when on a different day it would have frozen her.

She was feeling great and she knew nothing could bring her down. She was sitting in Korra's room as her new fiancé was playing outside with the kids, penguin sliding or something like that. Asami would have gladly gone out with her, but she had some other matters to attend to first.

For one, planning out their wedding. She sat back, staring out the window at the tranquil waters. It was really going to happen. She couldn't believe it. She admired the gentle aqua of her new necklace in the mirror. Everything was just so perfect.

Right now, she was putting together the guest list for their wedding.

She felt arms wrap themselves around her neck and Korra's lips gently touching her skin. She shivered in pleasure. It never got old.

"Hey girlfriend. What you got there?" Korra said playfully.

"It's the guest list for out wedding, Korra. And we're going to be married soon. I think I'm finally done!" Asami proudly proclaimed, turning towards her with the list in hand.

"Cool. Let me see." Korra said, reaching over and grabbing the paper from her. "The Beifongs, Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, Pema, their kids, okay, cool. Kya, Bumi, Kai, Lin, wait a minute."

Asami watched as Korra's eyebrows scrunched together and she frowned.

"Asami, did you have to put Raiko on the list?" Korra complained.

"Well, yeah. I kind of did." Asami shrugged. "You know how much he would complain if he didn't get invited to the wedding of the Avatar and his most important engineer."

"Oh yeah, the mighty President. What's he ever done anyway? I guess it doesn't matter." Korra dismissed it. "Wu? You're inviting Wu?" Korra said in disbelief.

"I take that back. Wu would complain more than Raiko would if I didn't invite him." Asami said. "You know, he's always liked you." She teased.

"Haha, very funny." Korra said sarcastically.

"And we'll probably see Mako. It will be good to see him again." Asami hesitantly ventured. For some reason, any mention of Mako bugged Korra lately. Asami didn't know why.

"Great. We'll get the old Team Avatar back together again." Korra said lightly.

Huh. She looks okay. Asami wondered. I don't get it. I thought mentioning Mako's name would mess her up like it always does.

"Aw, whatever, we can worry about this stuff later." Korra said, throwing the paper back down. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Korra took Asami by the hand and they walked out the door.

Asami noticed at the last second, Korra's mouth slightly tensed. So it really did bother her.

They ran together through the streets of the Southern Water Tribe until they came to an open expanse of blinding white snow.

"Korra? Where's Jinora and Ikki? Where's the kids?" Asami said in worry.

"Wait." Korra said. "Any minute now. Watch that hill." Korra pointed to a high mountain that was covered with snow.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Cries of joy suddenly rang out in the empty plains. Jinora flew off the top of the cliff and glided to a halt, stretching out her arms to let the air catch her wing suit.

Not far behind, Ikki appeared two seconds later and crashed headfirst into a pile of snow.

"Oh no! Ikki!" The three girls ran to where the girl had fallen.

"Hey guys, I'm alright!" Ikki's muffled voice replied. "Just get me out please! It's cold in here!"

They all tugged on her legs, but she wouldn't move.

"Wow, she's in there pretty tight." Asami said. "Can't you guys air bend her out?"

"No, I might just push her in their further." Korra shook her head.

"Well, we need to get her out somehow." Jinora said.

Ikki's legs started to tremble. "I'm okay…I'm…ah…ah…AH-CHOO!" The air propelled herself out of the snow and she landed lightly on her feet. "Wow! That was cool!" Ikki said. "Hey, where's the other girl we were with?"

"Other girl?" Korra asked looking to Jinora.

"She was right behind us. I swear she was." Jinora said, crossing her arms, her hair falling across her tattoo.

"Hello? Anybody? Jinora? Ikki? Where did you go?" A little girl's high voice barely audible voice came from the top of the mountain.

"You guys left her up there?" Asami said incredulously.

"She said she had done this before." Ikki said.

Korra shook her head. Asami watched as she used air to launch herself up to the cliff where the little girl's voice was.

"How old is she?" Asami asked the two sisters.

"Seven, I think." Ikki said.

Asami couldn't believe it. "What? Did you really take a seven-year old with you up here?"

"She said that she could do it. She said her grandma told her that she saw our grandma and grandpa do it before." Jinora said sheepishly.

Aang and Katara. Asami thought pensively.

Korra and the little girl flew down. "See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Korra said, bending down to look her in the eye.

"No." The little girl giggled. Asami felt something in her heart awaken.

"Where's your mommy?" Asami said, taking a knee.

"I don't know." The little girl said, her big eyes starting to fill with tears. "She's gone. It's just me and gran-gran now. I don't know where she is."

Asami wanted to hug the little girl and tell her that everything would be alright. She wanted to make her happy.

"Okay. We'll take you to your gran-gran, sweet pea." Asami said, reaching out her hand to gently stroke the little girl's cheek. "What's your name?"

The girl sniffled. "Katara." She said.

Asami and Korra shared a look that said, "Really?"

"Hey wait, Katara. That's my grandma's name!" Ikki said.

"That's a very pretty name. Katara." Asami said gently. "Can I call you Tara? It'll be like our little secret." Asami said.

Katara smiled, the tears gone from her eyes. She smiled. "Okay. But you have to tell me your names first. Gran-gran said never to trust strangers."

"Tara, my name is Asami. This is Korra. It's very nice to meet you." Asami said.

"Hey there." Korra said.

"Here, you can hold my hand until we get you back home, okay?" Asami said, reaching out her own hand for the little girl to hold.

"Can I hold both of your hands?" Katara asked, reaching out for Korra's hand.

Korra looked hesitant. "Uh. Sure. No problem." Her hesitance turned to happiness at Katara's small smile.

Ikki smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet. Isn't it big sister?"

"Shh!" Jinora scolded.

They turned to go home, Katara's hands in Korra's and Asami's.

Korra turned to Asami, mouthing "Sweet pea?"

Asami shrugged and smiled.

The little girl felt safe with these two. She didn't know why, but she did.

There was something so natural about them.


	10. Something New

"Isn't it weird?" Korra said, laying back against her bed, lazily rotating a small ball of water in her hand. "That little girl's name was Katara. Call me crazy, but she reminded me of the old Katara for a little bit."

Asami stared at the small ball of water as it glistened in the sunlight. There was something about that girl, she agreed. But she definitely didn't remind Asami of Katara. She sat at Korra's desk, turning her attention to an old radio Tonraq had given her that had long been broken. She couldn't completely figure out how to fix it.

"Yeah…totally." Asami said, distracted by the inner workings of the circuit board. It was very ancient technology, far before the advanced time of Future Industries tech. Stuff like this interested her. This was a challenge she couldn't ignore.

"I mean, it's not like I knew Katara when she was our age, because that would be impossible, I guess. That was like a hundred years ago. I just felt like I knew her somehow, you know? Asami? Asami are you listening to me?" Korra said, sitting up while still maintaing the perfect sphere of water.

"Mmhmm…" Asami said, biting her lip as she contemplated the primitive radio. She just had to take that gear and rotate it there. Attach that to this. Hmm. There's no working battery in here. I wonder how I could get it working. Then it hit her. Hello! I have the Avatar with me! World's greatest source of power! She thought, smiling in satisfaction.

"Hellooo?" Korra said, waving her hands in Asami's face out of nowhere.

Asami was startled. "Whoa!" Where did she come from?

She fumbled the radio in her hands and it slipped. She clumsily reached out to grab it in surprise, but she failed. Oh no. Asami anticipated the sound of the delicate circuitry crashing to the ground.

No crash. Huh.

The radio was suspended in a vacuum of air. Luckily, Korra had saved it.

"What's this thing? A radio?" Korra questioned, turning it over in her hands as she tried to identify it.

"Yup. And it almost broke. Nice save." Asami said. "Now, can I have it back please?"

"Hold on, I want to see it. It looks so old!" Korra laughed. "Why doesn't it work?"

"I'm trying to fix it. The battery isn't working. I can't figure it out." Asami said, leaning back and folding her arms. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She looked out the window where the amber light of the sun began to meet the calm waters of the ocean. It was almost nighttime.

"When did it get so late?" Asami said in bewilderment. It hadn't been that long had it?

"Uh, that's usually what happens. The sun goes down, the moon comes out. Day to night. That kind of thing." Korra said, still staring at the radio.

Asami shook her head. How long had she been trying to fix that radio? Had it only been that afternoon when they rescued Katara?

She saw the little girls face and saw it light up with joy as the little girl eased her tiny palms into their hands, first Asami's then Korra's.

"Wait. You said the battery isn't working right?" Korra said, her eyes lighting up as loose strands of hair fell across her face.

Asami nodded, snapped out of her daydream. She had no idea where Korra was going with this. Korra wasn't exactly the best person for fixing mechanical things.

Korra closed her eyes.

"Korra? What are you doing?" Asami said softly.

"Shh…" Korra said, putting one finger to her mouth.

Light pulsated from Korra's palms as energy flowed from her hands to the radio. The gears on the radio began turning as it whirred to life. A jazzy tune started to emanate from the speakers, muffled, then slowly clearing up.

Asami watch in awe. How was that even possible? How could Korra even do that? Asami couldn't understand it, and she didn't really want to. The Avatar could do weird things.

Korra opened her eyes.

"Don't ask how I did that. I don't know how I did." Korra said, raising her hand.

Asami smiled. She took Korra by the hand. "It doesn't matter."

Something in the music lifted Asami's soul and she could feel it within her feet as if they had a mind of their own.

"You remember how to do this?" Asami said, the smile still bright on her face. "The way I taught you?" She grabbed Korra's other hand.

Korra smoothly move closer to Asami, and pressed her body up against her own. Asami felt her heart flutter like it always did.

"Let me show you something new, Miss Sato." Korra said, her voice barely audible in Asami's ear. "Hold onto me and don't let go."

"I'm never letting you go. Not ever again." Asami said, holding tightly.

The ground disappeared from beneath her feet. The pair were a few feet off the ground, atop a cushion of air.

"I love you so much Asami. I'm going to spend every moment of the rest of your life making sure that you know that. I'm never going to hurt you ever again." Korra said, still tightly embracing the engineer.

"You never could hurt me, Korra. I've always loved you too much." Asami said, closing her eyes as a single tear fell, before the oceans began to rise.

Everything was perfect.


	11. The Pre-Wedding

[Two weeks have passed]

Asami looked at herself in the mirror, turning back and forward, admiring the sleekness of her red dress as it hugged her body. She knew Korra would love it. It made the blue of the betrothal necklace Korra had given her seem even brighter. She reached for it, on her dresser. It fit her neck perfectly.

Someone knocked lightly on the door. "Asami?" Opal poked her head in the room shyly. "Are you ready for your big day? Wow…" Opal was rendered speechless. "You're beautiful."

"Really? You think so?" Asami looked at Opal in the mirror in doubt. "You're just being kind."

"No. Seriously, Asami. I am NOT kidding." Opal assured her, her eyes saying it all. "You're practically glowing." Opal sighed in content and ran out the door.

Asami shook her head and smiled. Opal was such a good person. She and Bolin had both volunteered themselves to run Asami and Korra's wedding for them. All Asami and Korra had to do was tell them where they wanted it to happen. They would take care of the rest. Asami was so grateful to them for that.

Of course it would happen on Air Temple Island. There were so many memories here that Asami had here, most of them involving Korra. It was more of a home to her than the place she grew up in. Nothing but bad memories and old ghosts lived there, and she hated it. Korra was the only thing that made everything seem better to her.

Just the final touch, she thought. She pulled her hair out of the usual business band that she held it in at all times. Her shiny black locks fell and draped itself around and over her shoulders. She had been debating whether to keep it up or not. She figured it would look better down.

"No, Korra! Don't! You can't go in there!" Asami heard Opal's protests in the hallway outside.

"In here? Well, thanks for telling me Opal!" Korra's joking voice said playfully to the disgruntled airbender.

Asami heard Opal's frustrated groan, picturing her sharp eyes and imagining her putting her hands on her hips. Then she sighed audibly, and Asami knew she had given in.

"Alright, Korra. You win. Just hurry okay? We're already ten minutes behind schedule!" Opal said frantically as she ran off.

Asami ran to the door and opened it. There she was, her hand awkwardly risen, prepared to knock.

"You were gonna knock?" Asami said skeptically, her eyebrows raised. She knew it would have a big effect on Korra.

"Uh…" Korra began. Her eyes were open wide, and her mouth ajar. "Uh…"

She's speechless! Asami thought in glee. But she's so gorgeous!

"I'm kidding!" Asami playfully said, grabbing Korra's hand and pulling her into the room, positioning her in a way so she could see both of them in the mirror.

Korra's short hair had been pulled up gently into a bun, wrapped in a soft blue band that rested on top of her head. Strands of hair still fell around her face on each side, She wore a light blue dress, similar in color to the clothes she always wore. Noticeably, her dress had long sleeves, but were open in her upper arm area, revealing Korra's shoulders in a way that Asami adored.

"You look amazing!" Asami said, putting her hands on Korra's shoulders as she admired Korra's natural beauty.

Korra finally found her voice, although it was slightly shaking. "I don't think so, I mean look at you! You're flawless. I could never be like that."

Thank God for that. Asami thought, her eyes eating in every detail of Korra, wanting to savor the moment. You're perfect the way you are.

"And that's completely fine." Asami said, slowly moving her hands down Korra's shoulders to her elbows to her hands, taking them into hers, enjoying the way Korra slightly shuddered at her touch. "I love you just the way you are."

Korra looked like she might cry right there. She turned to face Asami, and she buried her face in her chest, wrapping her arms around Asami tightly. Asami held her, feeling Korra shake in her arms.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Asami said in concern. "If you're not ready, we can hold it off." She stroked Korra's hair.

"I, I might not be ready Asami." Korra said in her tears. "I've never felt this way before."

Asami held Korra even tighter. "Hey, I'll be with you every step of the way. We'll get through this. Together."

When they finally let go of each other, Korra's eyes were still wet, but Asami realized.

She's crying, but she's smiling. Asami thought in awe, smiling in satisfaction.

Opal's frantic footsteps came back. "Come on guys! Oh…" Opal paused, seeing Korra in tears and Asami holding her. "You know, I'd really like to, but we can't wait any longer. Are you guys ready?" Opal asked, her green eyes lighting up in worry.

Asami looked at Korra who nodded wordlessly. She interlocked her arm in Korra's, as they never took their eyes from the other.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

They stepped out of the room together as one.


	12. Rather Be

Agh! Korra's thoughts were in a thousand different places at once. Her hair looked awful. One strand kept falling into her eyes. Her dress didn't fit her quite right and felt tight around her thighs. The dark blue bracelets she was wearing weren't going to match Asami's necklace.

Something weird was happening to Korra. She was self conscious about her appearance, and she cared about what she looked like. That was so unlike her and it seemed to only happen around Asami.

Well, not to mention that this was the most important day of her life. She was getting married! Nervousness broiled in her stomach at the thought, and she had to sit down on the bed. She began to think about the past and that moment where she first saw Asami again after three years.

_Korra had stumbled nervously into the restaurant where Mako had placed reservations at. Just talking to Asami on the phone had set her heart racing. She remembered Asami's excited tone. "Korra! You're alright! I can't wait to see you again!" Asami had sounded ecstatic, leaving Korra unsure of what to say to her in response, besides "I can't wait."_

Asami's eyes were the first thing Korra saw. They were just as Korra remembered them; focused, yet beneath the surface, an unyielding kindness within. She was reading some kind of magazine involving Future Industries, her fingers tapping on the cover, as if she waiting for osmething.

And she was! Korra thought. She was waiting for me! She shivered at how powerful the memory was. And the hug.

K_orra had decided to go with a joke to start off, a decision she regretted today. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."_

_Really? Korra thought at herself. Gone for three years and the only thing you can say is "I hope you haven't been waiting long? A "sorry for being gone so long" would have been mice, Korra!_

_Asami was still Asami though. And while she should have been furious at Korra for being gone for so long, she had glossed over it like it was nothing. "Only three years." As casually as one might say when discussing the weather._

_They threw themselves into each other's arms right there, and Korra felt something rise within her. A feeling she hadn't felt for a very long time. She felt safe. And…but no, that was impossible! Korra thought at the time. I don't like her in that way. Do I?_

_"I'm lovin' your hair!" Asami said happily, nodding towards how short it was, as Korra let go of her, Asami's arms still hangling slightly in the air. They looked strangely lonely without someone to hold them._

_"Thanks,' Korra had casually said, touching the ends of her hair, trying to look cool. Inside was a whole different feeling. What? She likes my hair? What do I say back? Asami, you're amazing! Asami, you're perfect! Asami, you're flawless!_

_"Um… you're looking snazzy as always." Korra felt herself redden. Who says snazzy? What does that even mean? Why am I blushing for?"_

_Asami smiled, and Korra felt her heart race. "Come on. Mako's waiting for us." She put her arm around Korra's, and led her to the table. Korra felt it again. What's happening to me? She was so confused._

Oh, if only I knew. Korra thought as she brushed aside that one strand of hair for the millionth time. It fell back down. Korra groaned in frustration and hung her head.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Opal. "Hey, Korra. What's wrong? Asami's almost ready!" Opal's eyes were green like Asami's. except darker, like emeralds, while Asami's were lime-green and powerful. There was something indescribable that separated the two.

"Hi, Opal." Korra said, staring glumly at the floor.

"What's wrong Korra? You look great." Opal was hosting the whole wedding party by herself for them. Bolin claimed to be helping, but he didn't really do much besides sample all the food. Opal planned everything.

"Can I ask you something Opal?" Korra asked hesitantly, standing up and facing the airbender.

"Sure, anything." Opal moved into the room.

"How do you do it everyday? How do you love Bolin everyday, when he's so…Bolin…all the time?

Opal look surprised. "Well, uh… to tell you the truth, it's not that easy."

Great. I'm hopeless. Korra thought. She sighed.

Opal noticed. "But I still do. I do it because I love him. It's just something you can't explain. When you find that one special thing about someone you love, that's what makes you love them. Unconditionally. What's this about Korra?"

She wasn't sure.

"I guess, it's just that…Asami's so perfect. I don't know if I can be the same way for her." Korra said, as Opal contemplated her words.  
"Well, from what Jinora and Ikki have told me, and what I've seen, you two are perfect for each other." Opal said.

Korra shook her head. She wasn't like Asami. Asami deserved someone perfect.

"Korra. You're psyching yourself out." Opal said, kindly bending down to look at Korra in the eyes.

Korra raised her head.

"Listen Korra. You're getting married." Opal shook her head. "Think about that. To Asami, you are perfect. You make her happy. I remember seeing her when I visited from time to time when you were gone. She was trying to be strong, she really was. But she was hurt, Korra. When you came back, she was happy. She was alive again."

"But, I hurt her." Korra said, sadly.

"Yes, you did." Opal began, her voice slowly rising in volume. "Now you can spend your life moping about the past, or you can get off your butt and marry that girl who loves you. Make her happy. Make her your queen. Make sure she never suffers ever again. I've done way too much for you to chicken out now!" By the time she was done, Opal Beifong was nearly shouting.

What am I doing? She's right! I need to see her right now!

"Thanks Toph…er..Opal!" Korra ran into the hall, with a confused Opal close behind.

"Korra? Where are you going? Don't go in there!" Opal's yells of protests echoed in the halls.

"Haha, thanks Opal, now I know which room it is!" Korra laughed as all her tension melted away, feeling like her old self again.

She ran up to the room where Asami was getting ready, and lifted her hand, as she prepared to knock.

There she was.

Wow.

Leaning on the doorframe was Asami Sato. Her flowing hair was let loose, freely falling across her shoulders. Her eyebrows were slightly raised in a pose that said "really?" Her mouth was slightly curled as if she knew some dark secret that you didn't. Her dress was a radiant red that contrasted with the necklace Korra had given her greatly.

"Hello? You know you're not supposed to be here right?" Asami said snarkily, her eyebrows raised

"Um." Korra heard herself say. Oh no, this is just like last time. I'm speechless, what do I say? What can I say? How do you describe perfection? She's so pretty, I just want to rip that dress off her and…

Asami's skeptical look changed to the familiar one of love. "I'm joking! Lighten up Mrs. Sato!" She pulled Korra into the room and shut the door.

"Are you okay Korra?" Asami said, noting her silence.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, I know something's bothering you. You can't ever hide it from me."

"Do I look fine to you?" Korra asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, Korra, you look amazing! Don't worry! It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I think you're perfect." Korra shivered at Asami's light touch as she gently moved her finger tips up and down Korra's shoulders, eventually coming to a stop at her hands which she tightly grasped.

Korra looked at Asami in the mirror. There was nothing but love in those eyes. Korra was instantly reassured. Why do I continue to doubt it? She thought.

Asami smiled reassuringly at Korra, and they stepped out of the room together where Opal was waiting, anxiously pacing the hall, her carefully planned out schedule evaporating in front of her.

Together, they walked to the hall where Tonraq, Korra's father was waiting, never taking their eyes off each other.

"I'll see you on the other side." Asami said, hugging Korra.

They had agreed before that Korra would be the first one to walk down the aisle. It might have been beautiful, but Korra had no idea. It was all a blur. Literally. Korra couldn't see a thing. She thought she could hear some people whispering amongst themselves and her heart tightened then loosened as she thought of Asami.

Somehow, she ended up on the stand, waiting for her beloved to come to her.

Korra's vision cleared up long enough for her to see. Asami was being escorted by Tonraq as well, as Hiroshi was still in prison. Jinora and Ikki were following Asami closely, tossing purple flowers around her, Ikki's mouth quivering as she tried to hold in her tears.

Then they were facing each other.

Asami smiled slightly, her eyes glowing. She reached out and grabbed Korra's hands as they waited for the officiant to arrive.

There's no place I'd rather be, Korra thought.

A familiar man with amber eyes and slicked hair emerged, dressed sharply in a suit.

He cleared his throat in an awkward way that seemed strangely familiar.

"Hey guys." He said quietly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Things sure have changed." He looked sad, yet in his eyes were a quiet look of what seemed like pride.

Mako.

Great.


	13. The Luckiest Girl

**Author Note: _Hi there! I honestly wasn't expecting such a positive reception to this. Thanks for the support and don't forget to leave some kind of feedback. I really appreciate it. It lets me know i'm doing something right, or if I can improve anything. Hope you enjoy!  
_**

**_Author Note 2 - If there are spelling/grammar/formatting errors, it's because I finish writing chapters at anywhere between 2 to 5 in the morning, and I probably just missed it, being kind of tired. Just letting you know ahead of time. (behind? 13 chapters in already, haha.) Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. I know I did._**

* * *

"Hey guys, it's been a while. Things sure have changed."_  
_  
Oh no. Oh no. What's he doing here? Asami's emotions were all over the place as she imagined this picture perfect moment cracking in front of her eyes. She felt Korra's grip tighten on her hands, almost squeezing the feeling from it. While Korra wasn't betraying any aggression on the outside, there was a whole lot of in on the inside and Asami definitely felt it.

I've got to calm her down. Agh! Bolin! Asami thought furiously. She knew that Opal would never have made Mako the officiant of their wedding; she had seen firsthand how even the mention of Mako's name had upset Korra that time they all went out together. That only left Bolin. He somehow must have thought it would have been a good idea for Mako to do it, especially after Bolin himself had done the same for Varrick and Zhu-Li.

That didn't matter now.

Korra was getting mad. Her eyes were narrowed and her breathing slowly became more and more audible as her heart rate quickened.

_Look at me Korra! Look at me!_ Asami willed soundlessly. She had no idea what about Mako made Korra so mad, but she was going to calm her down.

_Huh?_ Korra's confused voice said in response, her anger dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. _Asami? _

Asami nearly jumped. _What the…? For a second there, I thought I heard….But that's impossible. Korra's mouth didn't even move._

_Asami?_

There it was again. A tiny voice in her head saying her name. It sounded like Korra, yet Korra wasn't even talking. Ah, what the heck, she had seen weirder things before.

_Korra?_

_Okay, what kind of trick is this? _Korra's voice replied, her head slightly tilting to one side and her eyes now narrowed in suspicion.

_Pffbbt. You think I know? You're the Avatar. _Asami gave her an exasperated look as Korra shrugged.

Mako cleared his throat. "Excuse me, ladies. Are you ready to proceed with the ceremony?

_Hell no I'm not! _Korra was getting antsy now, shifting her weight from foot to foot. _What's happening Asami?"_

_I…I don't know. _Things like this never had made sense to Asami. Give her a broken down car engine and she would fix it in record time. Give her telepathy and she's one confused girl.

"Ladies?" Mako now seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Let em' go!" Someone yelled from the crowd. "Look at how they're staring into each other's eyes!"

Others began to join in the outcry from the crowd.

"You gonna kiss already?!"

"Get a room, lovebirds!

"Aw…"

"I love you Mako!"

That last one was Bolin. He sheepishly sat back down and awkwardly laughed as he put Pabu on his head so no one could see his face.

Asami had no idea why this was happening. She was going to make the most of it though. The big question was: How does it work?

Eventually, Asami just chose to think her thoughts to Korra the same way she spoke them.

_Hey Korra._ Korra's eyes perked up. _Blink twice if you hear me. _Korra's eyes fluttered and Asami's heart skipped a beat at how attractive that was. _Focus Asami. _She thought to herself.

Korra's eyes twinkled, as if laughing internally at some joke. Asami heard Korra's newfound giggle in her head, and she almost lost all her focus.

_You sure you're up for this? _Asami thought in concern.

_Asami… _Korra began, her laughter faded. _Everyone's looking at us. I…I wasn't expecting to see Mako again. At least…not like this._

_They're not there Korra. It's just you and me. _Asami gave Korra a small smile, and she felt Korra's doubts begin to fade. _This is our moment. It's you and me. You're my forever girl._

_I…I… _Korra's uncertainty echoed in Asami's mind. Something changed and Asami felt Korra's confidence return. _You're right. As long as we're together. _Korra smiled, and rubbed Asami's hand tenderly. _There's no place I'd rather be._

Asami nodded at Mako who began reading from a long letter that he had obviously prepared in advance.

_I want you to know, I'm here for you Korra. I always will be. You're not alone. _Asami thought, as Mako began his introduction.

_I know. I guess I needed some reminding, that's all. _Korra looked at Asami apologetically. _I'm sorry._

_Good thing then. I'll remind you every day. From the moment you wake, till the moment you sleep. I'll always be there. _Asami smiled, struggling to contain her love for Korra.

_Let's listen to what Mako's saying. It might be important. Turn off telepathy for a while._

_How do I do that? _Asami sarcastically replied.

_I…I don't know! I'm new at this, okay? _Korra protested, her embarrassment starting to show on her face.

Asami shook her head and laughed internally. Korra was so cute when she blushed. She turned an ear to Mako's speech._  
_  
"…These two amazing women have been my friends for over 4 years now. It brings me no greater honor than to be their officiant today and no greater joy than to see them happy. They're the most important women in my life, and I love them." Mako paused, his voice strangely thick.

_Is he…going to cry?" _Korra's voice returned, her voice filled with wonder.

_Shh!_

Korra fell silent.

Mako continued. "On my right, stands the beautiful Asami Sato, the proud CEO of Future Industries. She brought her company out of the dust in times when no one else would. She's unbelievably kind, yet isn't afraid to let anyone else know that she can kick butt when she needs to. Believe me, I know." He paused, and the crowd laughed politely.

"Most importantly." HIs voice took on a more serious tone "She was there for the Avatar when she needed her help the most. And I mean, at all times. From simply hanging out, to beating bad guys together, to caring for the Avatar when she was at her lowest, Asami Sato is the very definition of the term, "unconditional love."

_Aw! You're so sweet, Asami!" _Korra teased in her head.

Asami slowly shook her head. At least Korra was happy now.

"And, on my left." His voice rose. "Stands the equally beautiful Korra. You might know her as the Avatar. She's saved the world more times than I can count."

_You must not be able to count very high then._

Asami mentally kicked Korra.

_Ow! I felt that! I was kidding!_

_No, you weren't. Keep listening. It's important to him. _Asami chastised.

"She's fiercely loyal and an inspiration to us all. Loyal to the people of Republic City, and loyal to her friends. I admire Korra and I still do to this day. She's someone that I'm proud to call "friend," because no matter what, I know she will do everything she can to help her friends out."

Asami saw Korra visibly soften. Her eyes weren't as harsh to Mako anymore, and her heart rate was back to normal.

"Is there any reason, from anyone why these two shouldn't be joined in marriage as hus…er…wife and wife?" Mako stumbled across his words. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Mako's voice was strangely heavy again.

"Of course not!" Bolin's voice rang out. "Look at them, they're perfect!"

The crowd _aw-ed_ together.

"Good!" Mako exclaimed, his eyes looking strangely wet.

"Then, do you, Asami, promise Korra that…hmm…okay…" Mako read the vows Korra had written, and trailed off.

_What did you write? _Asami ventured, curious.

_I don't know, You'll have to listen. _Korra winked. "Read it just like that." She looked at Mako kindly. It seemed she was over whatever was bothering her.

"Sorry about that! Let me try again." Mako cleared his throat. "Do you, Asami Sato, promise Korra that you will act like you've acted everyday since the day the two of you met? That you will never change because you're perfect? Oh and, to take Korra as your wife?"

Asami felt herself overflowing with emotion. _You noticed? After all these years, now you tell me, you noticed?_

_How could I not? You were never bad to me. You were always too good. _Korra said matter of factly._ Hey! Say yes! Stop daydreaming!"_

_Oh right! I do._

_Not to me! Out loud! _Korra chuckled audibly and covered her face with her hand, until she put in back in Asami's where it belonged.

Asami felt herself blush. "I promise, and I will."

Mako nodded in approval.

_Smooth._

_Shh._

"And do you, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe take Asami Sato to be your wife? Do you promise to always be you? Do you promise to love each other in sickness and in health and always be there for each other? Through good times and bad?"

Korra smiled. "What do you think?" Asami could feel the crowd sigh with her.

_I do._

Mako took a few steps back. "Then I pronounce you wife and wife. You can now kiss your bride."

When their lips met, the audience erupted in applause. Asami felt Korra wrap herself into her, putting her arms around her as they tightly embraced each other.

They parted, still holding each other.

_Whoa! _Asami felt her world go sideways as Korra took her into her arms, and swung her in one fluid motion, kissing her deeply. For a moment, Asami was supported by nothing other than the loving arms of her new wife as they kissed in front of hundreds of people. And she loved it.

_I'm the luckiest girl to ever live. _Asami thought.

_I think that would be me. _Korra interjected.

The bright blue of the ocean met calm green as they kissed one more time, then to be slowly hidden as their eyelids closed in satisfaction.

Mrs and Mrs. Sato had found their love right where they were, for the whole world to know.

And neither cared what the world thought.


	14. Dancing in the Moonlight

They took to the dance floor together as people diverged to the sides to let the newlyweds pass, neither taking their eyes off the others. The undeniable look of love in their eyes enchanted onlookers and set the hearts of many to tears at the sheer beauty of true love between two people. The floor cleared itself as they began to make sweet music together.

Sounds of a gentle ballad filled the air, as the music shifted from the previously upbeat number to a much more intimate one. They took each other by the hand and smiled reassuringly as they held each other so closely as if to tell each other "I'm never letting you go."

They began to dance.

Each and every movement was perfectly mirrored by the other. Red and blue intertwined flawlessly as their very spirits became visible to the naked eye, rising in the air and entangling itself into a seamless spiral. The pure harmony between them set every person present speechless and the musicians stopped playing themselves, joining the onlookers observing in awe.

And yet, the music still played.

They were creating their own music, a dance of anticipation and connectivity, one would step one way and the other was quick to follow. Spirits materialized around them, hovering slightly, laughing as they took in the joy of the two.

They paused, looking up together and smiling at the dancing spirits above them, their eyes moist from tears of ecstasy and relief. Encouraged by the spirits, they moved even closer and resumed their dance, locked permanently in each others gaze.

The night clouds parted to reveal the calm glow of the moon as if the Moon Spirit herself was smiling upon them. The moonlight, while fairly dim, seemed to envelope the couple, bathing them in milky white light and giving them a personal spotlight.

One stepped, unsure at first, then eventually with more confidence, as her hesitance turned to joy, reflected in the joy of her blue eyes.

The other grinned slyly and dipped her partner with the break of the music, the moonlight reflecting itself in her sleek black hair as it dipped with them and tickled her partner's face, who smiled shyly

It was a dance of love, a symphony of harmony.

* * *

Together, they sat on the stone steps that led to the gazebo where they had first kissed, taking a break from the wedding. Their wedding.

Korra was leaning on Asami's shoulder, contently staring at the moon as Asami stroked Korra's hair again and again.

_I still can't believe it._ Asami thought.

"Believe what?" Korra asked out loud, her hand in Asami's other hand.

_Ooh, that's right, we've got this weird mental thing going on right now. Yikes._

"We sure do." Korra said. "Do you think you can talk, like, out loud for a little bit? I feel kind of stupid talking to you like this."

_But you can hear me, can't you? _Asami lifted her gaze to the same moon Korra was staring at. _It sure is beautiful._

Korra sighed audibly. It was nice that they had this mental connection, but it was already a little annoying at times. For starters, hearing Asami in her head wasn't nearly the same as hearing Asami's beautiful voice. That voice was what gave her strength to keep fighting every day. Without that voice, there was hardly any reason to live.

"I can hear you." Asami said, her voice soft. "I can't believe that we're here. You and me. Together."

Korra pushed herself up from her comfortable perch on Asami's shoulder. She looked at Asami. Her eyes were still moist from tears, but somewhere in her tears of joy, Korra saw some of Asami's old pain. She hated seeing Asami suffer.

"And why is that, Miss Sato?" Korra said, grasping Asami's hand even tighter. She didn't want Asami to ever feel lonely again. At the slightest hint of doubt, Korra would do all she could to keep her happy.

Asami smiled. "Mrs. Sato." She corrected. Her face fell. "I don't know, there's just so many things I'm worried about." She sighed and leaned back. "But this isn't the time or the place to talk about it."

"You should tell me about it. After all, we're married now." Korra said casually, as her thoughts immediately erupted into confusion. _Oh wait! Why did I do that! She doesn't want to talk about it!_

This time, Asami laughed. "Korra!" She said, still laughing. "You worry about us too much."

Her face shifted from happiness to stress once again. "It's just...this." She motioned between the two of them. "What are people going to think? This...um...isn't normally accepted in Republic City."

"Well, who's going to stop us?" Korra said, her eyes lighting up. _I can do this, I'm going to help Asami the same way she's always helped me. _Her confidence rising, she pushed herself to her feet with a slight _whoosh_ of air.

"Look at us!" Korra motioned at the two of them. "We're the most powerful girls in Republic CIty!"

"Um...Okay. That still doesn't change what people will be thinking about us." Asami said doubtfully.

"No, that's not what I meant!" _Agh! What do I say and how do I say it? I know I had a point! _Korra knew Asami could hear her thoughts but was probably just being too polite to notice.

_Oh yeah, that's right!_

"I'm the Avatar." Korra pointed to herself.

"Yes Korra, you're the Avatar." Asami said.

"No wait! Please, just listen! I know you're always there for me, and this time I want to be there for you! Please, just listen!" Korra pleaded.

Asami nodded and stopped talking, although it looked like it pained her to do so.

"I'm the Avatar. You're CEO of Future Industries, the most important company to Republic City! They just can't say no to us!" Korra said, proud of her thought process.

"You know," Asami began, as if considering her point. "You have a point there. They can't afford to say no."

"And..." Korra started, "Aren't you a big designer for the city's infrastructure? You said that in your letter. You're important to Raiko and the city!." _I'm doing it. I'm doing it! _Korra felt giddy.

"You're right. I did redesign most of the roads, and you've saved this city so many times already!" Asami said, seemingly along with the idea now.

"Yeah!' Korra pulled Asami up and smiled. "We'll be fine."

They embraced one more time.

"Asami?"

"Korra?"

_I have to bring it back to reality. _It pained Korra to do so.

"What if they do say no?" Korra said.

"Well, then..." Asami began, pushing the hair out of Korra's eyes, and leaning forward to kiss her bride once more. Korra knew she would never get tired of Asami's kisses.

"Then what?" Korra asked breathlessly, as it killed her that her curiosity was deviating time from kissing Asami.

"They'll just have to deal with it."


	15. A Window To The Past

**A/N: With the new year beginning, I thought we would take a look back in further detail at the beginning of their relationship from this fic's POV. Here's to a Happy 2015!**

* * *

As Asami leaned forward to kiss her new wife, she remembered their first kiss once again.

She could see it in her mind like it happened yesterday. Korra was sitting on the railing of an Air Temple Island gazebo, a picture of restlessness. Her fingers kept tapping her knee and refused to stay still. Those eyes betrayed a hidden pain and worry that Korra stubbornly refused to show her.

She remembered trying to get it out of her. Korra always had a permanent frown on her face back then. When Korra was eating, which she hardly did, Asami would attempt to bring up the subject, asking about how she was doing. Korra's eyes would cloud over and she would quickly throw on a fake smile and say something like "I'm fine, Asami! Nothing to worry about." Asami would see that when she walked out of the room, Korra's shoulders would slump and she would sigh audibly.

Asami needed some excuse to talk to Korra without seeming too obvious. She went in the kitchen where Pema was preparing dinner for tonight. Pema had been so kind to Asami, letting her stay with them, not questioning why Asami would rather be at Air Temple Island than her own home. Of course, Korra was her number one priority, especially after being gone for three years! That was why she was there. "Hi, Pema. Do you think I could have a cup of tea please? It's pretty cold today, and me and Korra wanted some." She had asked, not trying to seem too nervous. Pema had smiled her kind smile and said, "Of course! I just made a fresh batch on the stove, Asami. Help yourself."

"Thank you!" Asami smiled with relief and moved to grab the tea pot, wrapping her hand in a cloth to not burn herself.

"You know, Asami." Pema began, chopping up vegetables for the soup. "It's nice to see you again after all these years. You never visit enough."

Asami sighed. "I know, I feel like it's been forever, and the kids are so big already!" She grasped both her hands around the hot tea cup, as the comforting warmth spread throughout her body.

Pema stopped chopping and looked up, as if she just realized something.

"Are you alright Pema?" Asami asked.

"I'm fine, its…I've just realized…Korra's back and now you're back with her…at the same time." Pema said, turning to look at Asami. "She's lucky to have such a good friend as you." Pema smiled again.

Asami nodded hesitantly, not completely sure where Pema was going with that. "She's my friend. She's been gone for three years. Of course I'm going to be with her!"

"Of course." Pema said. "Now, go on. I've got to finish dinner Asami."

As Asami walked away, Pema noticed that Asami had only one cup of tea when she said she wanted tea for both her and Korra.

Now Asami was staring at Korra. Something inside her woke when she saw her. She hadn't time to realize it when she was busy redesigning Republic City, but now that she had time, she realized that maybe…she loved this girl. She was precious to her. And she was hurting.

How could Asami stop that hurt? She wasn't all that sure how, but she was going to do what she did best. Be there for her friend in any way possible.

As she nervously approached the gazebo where Korra was sitting, she noticed the sky. It was a majestic purple with dashes of orange streaking through as the sun went down.

It's so beautiful. Asami thought. I've never seen the sky like that before. She walked up the steps leading to the gazebo, and Korra turned her head to the sound of footsteps. When she saw it was Asami, she turned back to the horizon she was staring at.

"Hi, Korra." Asami said hesitantly, trying to sound cheerful.

Korra was still noticeably depressed. "Hey, Asami." Korra replied, her voice having none of it's usual enthusiasm.

"I brought you tea. I thought you might be cold out here." Asami brightly said, holding it out.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." Korra replied, standing and taking it from her, her hand brushing Asami's in the process.

Inside, Asami was conflicted. Before when Korra was limited to a wheelchair, Asami had held Korra's hand, but she hadn't felt anything in this way. Now, their hands simply glanced off each other and Asami felt like blushing. What did that mean? Did that mean anything?

"What's wrong Korra?" She moved closer to her, their arms almost touching as they leaned against the railing together.

"I've just been thinking Asami." Korra began. "Does the world still need the Avatar? Does the world need me? All my life, I was told the world needed the Avatar. I go out into the world and everyone I meet is telling me they don't need me anymore! I don't know what to do.."

"Of course the world needs you! Who would have stopped Amon? Who would have stopped Unalaq? Who would have stopped the Red Lotus? Who's going to stop Kuvira?" Who's the most important person in the world to me? Asami thought the last part glumly as she looked at Korra.

"No." Korra shook her head. "Everyone else had a hand in beating those guys. They could have taken care of it without me." She seemed to slouch even lower as if feeling the weight of it on her shoulders.

"Let's face it Asami, no one needs me."

Asami's eyes widened in shock, unknown to Korra who was now facing the horizon again. I do. She thought. How did I live without you?

"Korra, you're just saying that. You don't really mean it." Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra turned to look at her, the pain in her eyes clearly visible. "I do."

Asami quickly hugged Korra, who was shaking. "I don't know what to do, Asami." She started to cry, her body shaking in Asami's arms.

"Korra." Asami said, holding her at arms length, staring into her blue eyes which were now swimming in tears.

"I need you. I need you so much. When you left, I thought I was strong enough to go on until you came back. Then, well…" Asami looked at her. "Do you get what I'm saying? I…um..think I love you Korra."

Korra's eyes widened. She turned away. "Asami…I don't know what to say." Her tone was deadpan and had no emotion.

Damn it. Asami thought. I screwed everything up.

She waited. Even though it was only a few seconds before Korra responded, it felt like forever.

"I love you to." Korra said, as if sounding out the words.

"What?!" Asami couldn't believe it.

"I love you to." Korra said, more sure of herself. Now she grinned. "I love you to! I love you Asami Sato!"

And the rest was history.

Here they were today, holding each other in one another's arms, kissing with the same passion they did on that day.


	16. The Baby

Asami had never been happier. Ever since she had first laid eyes on Korra on that fateful day back at the gala, she had been entranced by her beauty and her confident personality. There was just something so indescribably enchanting about her energy.

It was the same energy she saw now as they packed at the Sato Estate for their honeymoon. Where were they going? Up. It didn't really matter to either of them, as long as they were together.

_Let's see._ Asami thought._ I've almost got everything I need_. She looked at her pack, which was bulging and almost impossible to close. She had packed a lot of extra clothes, her make-up, some sleeping bags, a compass, water bottles, and more stuff she had forgotten about already. _Can't be too prepared._

"Korra?" Asami exclaimed in confusion, looking at Korra's thinly packed bag across their bed where Korra had just thrown in a change of clothes and a toothbrush. "Is that all you're bringing?"

"Well…to be honest, it's all I need." Korra smiled, as she shrugged apologetically. "Wow! Look at your bag!" Korra jumped on the bed using air bending and sat cross-legged in between their two bags. Asami's open bag got caught in the whirlwind, and various articles of clothing and camping miscellaneous flew out. "Oops. Sorry."

Asami laughed. "It's no big deal. We can just pack it again. Here, help me." Asami started picking up her make-up kit.

"Sure, no problem." Korra started gathering the lost items. "A compass? Asami, why would we need a compass for?

Asami shrugged. "I don't know." She sat down on the bed, watching Korra as she fiddled with it. "I don't even know to bring. It's kind of scary, yet exciting at the same time, you know, not knowing."

Korra sat down next to her. "I know what you mean." She eased her hand into Asami's where it fit perfectly like it always did. "But we'll be fine." Korra smiled eagerly, her bright blue eyes lighting up. "I'll be with you every step of the way." She kissed Asami on the cheek.

Asami smiled. "Come here, you." She moved closer to Korra and wrapped her arms around Korra's firm back.

From outside, they heard the sound of the screeching of tires and the "Yikes!" of a man's voice.

They met each others eyes. "We're not expecting anyone are we?" Asami said.

Korra shook her head.

Asami ran to their bedroom window where she saw Bolin jumping out of a dented sato-mobile in front. "It's Bolin." Bolin waved at her, as she waved back, a forced smile plastered on her face.

"Oh no. What does he want?" Korra flopped on the bed, her arms spread eagled outwards as she sighed.

"He's got someone with him." Asami watched as Bolin hoisted a young child out of the back and slung him onto his shoulders. The little boy laughed joyously.

"Who is it?"

"I think it's Rohan!" Asami exclaimed. "But why's he bringing him here?"

"I guess we'll find out."

They met Bolin at the front door, hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" He said happily. "Meet…Rohan! My youngest cousin and the littlest of the airbender kids! Rohan say hi."

"Hello!" The boy exclaimed loudly from atop Bolin's shoulders.

"Hi there. I'm Korra." Korra said, friendly.

"Hi." Asami said.

"Rohan." Bolin said, holding the boy. "This is Korra and Asami. They're gonna be looking after you today.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what…?" Korra began, until Asami cut her off.

"Uh, that sounds nice. Hey, Bolin do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Asami asked, trying not to offend either of them.

"Sure." Bolin marched after Asami, Rohan still on his shoulders.

"Alone."

"Oh, right." He reached up and set Rohan on the marble floor. "Now, Rohan, I'm going to leave you with Korra for a little while. Show her what you can do." He winked at the small child whose eyes lit up as he grinned impishly.

Asami looked at Korra with a worried look, but felt better as Korra flashed her a thumbs-up and a wide smile.

Asami led Bolin to the kitchen and she walked to the window, staring at the blue sky as Bolin rambled about Rohan.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen? I remember when he was just a teeny-tot and I was changing his diapers. I…ooh." Bolin stopped when he saw Asami's steely gaze and her crossed arms. "What's the matter? Okay, I know I should have told you guys, but I had nowhere else to go! I saw him, okay! And I thought that it would be good practice for…you know…when, I mean if, Opal and I were to…um…haha…Are you mad?" The innocent earth bender trailed off as his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Okay, I think I get it now." Asami said, her finger on her chin in her usual "thinking" position. "That's pretty sweet, Bolin." She smiled. "There's just one thing I don't get. Why'd you bring Rohan here?"

Bolin stammered through his words, very un-Bolin like. "I…uh…kinda thought that you guys could help me? It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Help him? How can we help him? Asami thought, staring at Bolin, who was uncharacteristically shy before her.

"Bolin, I'd like to help, but me and Korra were just about to leave for our honeymoon. And besides, neither of us have had kids before. I don't really know if…" Asami was cut off by the sound of the crackling of the radio. She always had one in every room in case of emergencies.

"Asami? Asami, are you there?" Tenzin's worried voice came across the static. "It's Rohan. He's missing. I don't know where he's gone."

Asami faced Bolin incredulously. "No. Bolin. Don't tell me you didn't tell them?"

Bolin backed away slowly, drawing his finger across his throat. "I'm NOT here." He whispered furiously, as if Tenzin could hear him.

"I have to tell him Bolin. He and Pema are probably worried sick."

Bolin sighed and hung his head in defeat. "I know."

As Asami told Tenzin exactly where Rohan was, his worry shifted to anger at Bolin for his foolishness, but quickly shifted to content.

"I just wanted to know where he was. Thank you Asami." Tenzin sounded better, and he sighed in relief. "Is Bolin there?"

Asami looked at Bolin who quickly shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself defensively.

"He was here. But I told him that he should take Rohan home."

"Thank you again, Asami. I appreciate it. I'll deal with Bolin later." Tenzin left the radio and Bolin let out a deep breathe.

Asami put the radio aside and turned to face Bolin again. He had thrust himself to his knees and was dramatically kneeling before her. "Thank you, Miss Sato! I love you so much for doing that for me! Anything you want, it shall be yours1" He theatrically pointed at Asami with his head bowed.

Asami smiled. Same old Bolin. He never changed. "Thanks Bolin, but I'm good. And I'm with Korra right now anyway." It felt good to say that.

"Speaking of Korra, they've been REALLY quiet." Bolin said, still on his knees.

"Yeah…That is weird." Korra, what are you doing? Asami thought.

A deafening _crash! _echoed in the wide walls of the Sato estate and they heard Rohan's cries of laughter.

"Bolin? What exactly did you tell Rohan to do?" Asami began.

"Oh, you know, that neat little air bubble trick all the airbender kids do. He finally learned how to do it. I was so proud of him." Bolin said, casually standing up. His face turned to a look of worry and confusion. "I shouldn't have told him to do that right?"

Ugh. Asami couldn't believe it. Bolin had brought one of the airbender kids and told him to essentially destroy everything.

"Are you mad now?"

Oh, I'm getting there. Asami thought as she swiftly walked back to the living room where they had left Korra with Rohan.

What she saw left her speechless. While Rohan was zooming around on his air sphere, knocking various household items to the ground. Korra was on one to! In shock, she realized Korra was trying to catch the little kid, but he took it as a game, accelerating every time Korra got close enough to grab him.

"Rohan." Bolin said, as one might speak to a dog. "Bad boy! Stop!" That didn't do anything.

"Rohan! Stop it!" Asami shouted.

Korra hopped off her air sphere and gracefully landed in front of the two. "That won't work. I tried that already."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Asami watched as Rohan rode the air sphere up the walls of the mansion, then atop the ceiling, then back down again.

"Wow, nice air time kid!" Bolin yelled.

Rohan laughed again. "This is fun!"

Korra punched Bolin's shoulder who recoiled in pain. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"Don't encourage him!"

"He's a kid! Let him have fun." Bolin said, rubbing his arm.

"Well, he can have fun someplace else, like not our house!" Asami said, cross her arms again.

"Wait, I have an idea. I'll be right back. Keep an eye on him!" Korra ran off.

"Maybe, he'll just get bored?" Bolin offered unhelpfully.

Asami shook her head.

Korra came back, holding a giant cake. "Hey, Rohan! Look what I've got!"

The kid stopped his constant zooming and halted. "Oooohh cake!" He ran to where Korra was and jumped for it. Korra held it just out of his reach.

"No." Korra commanded. "You need to eat it in the kitchen because you destroyed the table. Over there." Korra pointed. "And no more air bending in the house. You got that?"

Rohan nodded, but his eyes were still fixated on the cake.

"Hey." Korra said firmly, but not unkindly. "Look at me." Rohan's eyes snapped to Korra's at her stern tone. "You understand me Rohan?"

"Yes, Korra." Rohan nodded apologetically.

"Good. Now go on, pig out." She gave the cake to Rohan, which was nearly the size of the small child as he ran off to eat it.

Asami and Bolin had seen the whole thing.

Asami was amazed. Korra had handled it flawlessly. Not only had Rohan listened to her, but she had also stopped him from airbending. Korra was amazing with kids.

Bolin was amazed to. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. "You gave him…the whole cake? Wait, Rohan! I want some!" He hurriedly stumbled after the little boy. "Rohan!"

They were alone now.

Asami walked closer to Korra who was licking vanilla frosting of her fingertips.

"That was incredible Korra! How did you know that would work?"

Korra shrugged casually. "He's a kid. Kid's love sweet things. And this cake was pretty sweet."

"It looks pretty good." Asami said, staring at Korra's fingers as she continued to put them in her mouth. It was strangely attractive.

"Do you…want some?" Korra said suggestively. "Come here."

Asami reached for Korra's fingers, which were slender and powerful. She delicately licked the frosting off Korra's fingertips, never taking her eyes off Korra's.

"Good?" Korra asked softly.

"Good cake." Asami said, matter of factly when she was done. Inside, she was burning. She wanted her. She drew Korra close to her and deeply kissed her, feeling her lips loosen and her tongue against hers. Her hands gleefully caressed Korra's shoulders and sides, taking in the strength and beauty of her figure.

"Let's get Bolin and the kid out of here!" Korra said, gasping between breaths.

Hand in hand, they raced to the kitchen where they saw the two of them sleeping, their heads on the table, the cake all but gone, save for a few crumbs.

"You know, he's actually kind of cute when he's sleeping." Asami grudgingly said. "I wouldn't mind having a kid or two of our own one day." She couldn't believe she was saying that. How would that even work? She supposed they could adopt.

"Whoa, first things first, Mrs. Sato." Korra looked at her. God, she was beautiful. "We still have a honeymoon."

Asami grinned. "How could I forget? I've got the most incredible girl in the universe for a wife." She kissed Korra. When would she get tired of kissing Korra? Probably never.

"But before that." Asami said. "We need someone to clean up this mess."

Korra sighed. "But they looked so cute."

"Do you want to do the honors?"

Korra shook her head. "Together."

They both grabbed two pots.

"Ready?"

Asami nodded, moving over Bolin's head while Korra positioned herself over Rohan.

"One." Asami said.

"Two." Korra continued.

"THREE!"

Bolin and Rohan woke up screaming with the clanging of pots still ringing in their ears.


	17. She's A Rebel

**A/N - Ok. I know it's been a while, sorry about that. Been busy with school starting and work being work, meaning horrible, but anyway, hope you enjoy! Gonna try to update on Fridays from now on, or whenever, whichever one comes first.**

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to bang pans over our heads like that!" Bolin complained as he carried the young boy under his arm, still rubbing his ear.

"Yup. But we did anyway." Korra looked at Asami, whose eyes were sparkling with a joy Korra hadn't seen since the wedding. She liked that look.

Asami agreed. "Yes. We did. Now if you excuse us, we have some unfinished business to attend to." She slammed the door shut on Bolin's face and turned her attention to Korra, her eyes now gleaming mischievously.

"Hmm." Asami said, contemplating Korra's figure, her hand resting beneath her chin. "Your fingers are still dirty. Let me get that for you." She reached for Korra's hand and put Korra's finger in her mouth, breathlessly cleaning each finger and savoring the remnants of the vanilla frosting as her eyes glinted.

"You know, that wasn't very polite…mmm." Korra's thoughts were forgotten as Asami's lips met hers once again. The soft fullness of Asami Sato's lips were like a heavenly cushion against her own. What was she talking about? She couldn't remember. The only thing that mattered was the most perfect girl in the world who she was holding in her arms at that moment.

Asami continued to kiss her, her lips parting as their tongues met as they kissed each other deeper than they had ever did before. "What." Asami slipped out between kisses. "What were you saying?"

Asami pinned her against the wall as Korra willfully subjected to Asami, powerless to do anything against her will. "I don't know." Korra grinned as a slight moan escaped her mouth as Asami nuzzled against her neck. "Probably…Ah…nothing important."

"Mmm." Asami said, her voice muffled as she continued to kiss and probe Korra's neck.

Korra laughed. "That tickles!" The vibrations of her voice sent shivers of pleasure into Korra's backspine.

Asami withdrew long enough to smile at her.. _I'm powerless against her. _Korra realized. Korra laughed again.

"What?" Asami said, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Nothing. You're just so pretty." Korra said longingly.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Whatever." Her mouth twitched upwards however, and Korra knew she was laughing.

The radio crackled. Raiko's voice came across. There was just something so irritating about his voice to Korra. "Asami? Are you there? I need to talk to you right now. It's urgent."

Asami groaned. "Ugh, he probably wants to talk about fixing the . It's always something with him.

"No." Korra begged. "Don't answer it!"

Asami smiled sadly. "I have to. I really don't want to."

Asami disentangled herself from Korra who was left leaning against the wall. Brushing the loose hair from her eyes, she straightened her rumpled clothing as she cleared her throat and took the radio.

Korra sank to the ground, a half-smile still on her face as she watched as Asami's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Raiko had that effect on people.

It turned out that Raiko, being the insufferable windbag he always was, had ordered Asami to stay in Republic City another week to help aid in further repairs of the city, despite how much of her time Asami had already loaned.

"I can't disobey a direct order Korra." Asami sighed. "I'm so sorry. With Varrick and Zhu-Li out of the city, there isn't really a whole lot of other options he has."

"He's never liked me. This is my fault anyway." Korra had a rocky history with Raiko and she hadn't ever liked him and the feeling was pretty mutual between the two. "I can talk to him."

"No, Korra don't. It's alright."

"We can go together! Let's show him that he doesn't mess with us! We saved this city, we deserve vacation time!" Korra stood up, a grin breaking over her face.

Asami smiled, and Korra knew she had won her over. Korra reached her hand out and took Asami by the hand.

"Together then." Asami nodded.

As soon as they neared the doors of Raiko's office, they were bombarded with reporters and questions who were apparently waiting for them there.

"Avatar Korra! What do your parents think of your relationship with Asami Sato?"

"Miss Sato! Is your relationship with the Avatar strictly professional?

"Avatar Korra! What does this mean for the future? First the spirit vines, and now this?"

"Avatar Korra over here!" "Miss Sato!"

"Back off! Hey! Move it!" Korra pushed her way past, attempting to move as quickly as possible without hurting anyone. It was like moving through mud. Well, maybe not. At least she could waterbend mud. People, not as much.

_Ugh._ Korra thought as she led Asami through the herd, brushing off stray hands and demanding faces. _Don't these guys have anything better to do? _

"Ow!" Korra heard Asami yell, and she felt Asami's hand disappear from hers.

She felt something snap, something she hadn't felt in a very long time, and her anger flared. "HEY!" She used air bending, and pushed the crowds apart as gently as she could, which was hard to do in her anger. She thanked Raava that she was smarter now. Before she would have thrown fire at them.

The crowds parted, and there was Asami sitting on the ground, looking a bit dazed but not seriously harmed.

"Asami!" Korra shouted as she ran to the engineer as the crowd dispersed as quickly as they had congregated."Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" She sat besides Asami and ran her hands over Asami's body, checking her for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine, Korra." Asami said, holding her hand where her usually pale skin was reddening visibly.

"No, you aren't! We need to get you out of here!" Korra said. "Can you walk?"

"Pfft Korra, of course I can walk. It's just a bruise." Asami smiled. "You're cute, but I think I'll live."

Korra returned the smile. "Of course. Just let me fix that for you okay?"

"Nah, it's fine. Just help me up?" Korra relented as she reached her hand out and pulled her wife to her feet.

Asami's knees buckled, as her weight gave away from under her. Korra gasped and put Asami's arm around her shoulder.

"I guess I'm not that fine after all." Asami said sheepishly.

Korra sighed and shook her head. "You're so stubborn sometimes, I swear."

Now Asami laughed jokingly. "Oh, so you're telling me that, huh?"

Realizing the irony in her statement, Korra started to laugh to.

"You know, it's not that bad. I can walk, just hold my hand okay?"

"Are you really sure this time?"

"Yes." Asami looked at Korra. She still seemed incredibly happy despite the pain she was in. "I've been through worse."

Korra slipped her hand into Asami's as they walked together, one leaning slightly on the other for support. Still, Korra was prepared in case Asami collapsed, tightening her grip on Asami's hand, trying to reassure her.

"Mommy, why are those two girls holding hands?" A little girl pointed at the couple from a distance while tugging on her mother's dress.

The mother turned to her child and looked at the pair from a distance. "What are you talking about honey?" She eyed Korra and Asami's conjoined hands with a look of confusion that shifted to disdain, and quickly shielded her child as if it would scar her for life while grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

Korra heard her muttered remarks as they passed. "So the rumors were true. Unnatural. Just unnatural. I can't believe the Avatar would do such a thing." The woman shook her head and crossed her arms.

Korra rolled her eyes and felt herself tense up. Who was she to judge them? She tightened her grip on Asami's hand who met her eye and smiled slightly. It was the only thing stopping her from lashing out at that woman. She led Asami away, gritting her teeth as she silently fumed.

She could feel her old fury rising within her. She held Asami's hand tightly, attempting to dissuade it. She was a different person now, and that was all in the past. Her future was in her hands.

"Ugh. I can't believe people. "Unnatural." Do they even know what you've done for them?" Asami said, visibly frustrated, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It's alright." Korra said, trying to play the same role Asami always had. "Just don't listen to them."

_God, this is hard. But it's worth it. It's like trying to calm down two people at once. _The worst part was that Korra agreed with Asami one hundred percent, yet she was doing her best to play the role Asami had played for her all those years ago.

"Don't listen to them?" Asami said incredulously. She sighed. "I guess you're right." Her frown shifted to a smile. "Do you remember what I said to you that night at Air Temple Island?"

Korra returned the smile. "They'll just have to deal with it."

"And it looks like that's just what these people are going to have to do. They'll get over it. They have to." Asami said, her face lit with a youthful enthusiasm.

_Is this what she sees when she looks at me? No, I'm just me. What I see when I look at her, well, that's a whole different story. _Korra thought as Asami pushed back her long hair into her usual more conservative locks.

"Asami what about Raiko?" Korra asked. _Ugh, Raiko. That weasel._

"Screw Raiko." Asami sighed again. "I'm really tired of his selfishness. I'm tired of this city! Let's just go."

Korra laughed out loud. "Wow! Asami Sato, you are really a rebel at heart aren't you?"

Asami wasn't kidding. "I'm serious. We're packed already right? I've got enough stuff packed for the both of us back home, anyway. Let's go!"

"Okay, if you say so." Korra said, still laughing. "I never knew you could be such a…well."

"What?" Asami said, her eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"A badass!" Korra said, gesturing at her, as she knelt on one knee, putting Asami's face between a box made of her fingers, as if lining up a shot for a mover. "Ladies and gents, presenting Asami Sato! The world's kindest badass! Don't mess with her vacation time!"

Asami rolled her eyes. "I think you've been spending too much time with Bolin." Korra knew she was laughing inside like she always did.

She let herself be led away, thanking Raava that she was lucky enough to be Asami Sato's wife.


	18. Reflection

"Where are you headed today Miss…erm..Mrs. Sato?" The engineer fumbled his words, but quickly corrected himself.

Asami smiled. "Away from Republic City for now. I'll let you know." Truth be told, Asami had no idea where they were going. It was exciting.

As Asami stared out the window from the cockpit, she sighed in satisfaction as she watched the familiar buildings of Republic City fade away to nothingness. Sometimes it had felt like a prison. She knew how ridiculous that sounded, but it was true. She had spent her whole life in Republic City, dedicated her time to it and she knew the layout of every road and most of the buildings by memory now. After a while, it slowly started to drive her insane. Waking up to another meeting with Raiko or another corrupt politician, to redesign a road, or overseeing the production of the new generation of satomobiles, it was suffocating. She still loved building things of course, but doing the same thing day after day took away the joy that it had once brought her. That was why she was so insistent on leaving. It reminded her of the old days, only now they had all the freedom in the world to go wherever they wanted without worrying about Avatar-hating anarchists chasing them.

Asami walked down the winding stairs where Korra lay sprawled on one of the couches, her head tilted back and her mouth wide open as she snored loudly. As soon as they had gotten on the airship, Korra had collapsed and fallen asleep straightaway. Asami couldn't blame her. Being the Avatar was hard work, especially with those reporters after them every time they walked out of the house. Those vultures! They had always been nothing but trouble for Korra, and today hadn't been any different. Still, Asami had to admit that Korra was cute when she was upset. It was strange to have someone so insistent on taking care of her. A good strange. One she hadn't had in a long long time. She sat on a chair and watched Korra's chest rise and fall peacefully as she slumbered.

Watching Korra sleep brought back memories, not all of them good. Specifically, the last time she had gone on an adventure in an airship like this. Back then, they had hardly been friends. But now look what happened. Asami chuckled to herself.

They had been searching for new airbenders, she remembered. She had been lucky enough to be able to leave Future Industries unattended for such a long period of time, but she had been even luckier when she finally had the chance to bond with Korra. She hadn't told anyone, but she hadn't really liked Mako, at least not in the same way she loved Korra. That was why when she heard Mako and Korra had officially broken up, she was internally overjoyed, but knew it would offend Korra if she approached her the same way she had for Mako. That had been okay. Korra's well-being had been more important than her own.

Their relationship had started off very gradually. In fact, it had been Korra who had approached her first, she remembered. Asami had just finalized designs for a prototype of the same airship they were using today when Korra shyly walked into her office, which was very un-Korra like.

_There. I finally found a way to fix that annoying leak of the pipes in the southern side. _Asami stood staring at the sketch, her arms folded in satisfaction. She had spent two weeks designing the thing. She hadn't been quite sure what she would use it for at the time. It had been loosely based on designs of old Fire Nation airships, the kind that Avatar Aang and his friends had to deal with.

Someone knocked lightly on her open office door. She had long since left it open after constant knocks had given her a headache. Asami turned, and there she was. Korra.

"Um, hi Asami." Korra said hesitantly, her arms folded behind her back like a child would stand

_Be cool Asami. _She told herself. "Hey Korra!" She replied brightly. "What's up?"

"I'll be honest, I'm just here to hide from the media." Korra said sheepishly.

_Oh. _"No problem. You can stay here as long as you need to." Asami said. "They're still complaining?"

"Yeah." Korra sat down and put her head in her hands. "I don't get it." She looked at Asami. "What do I need to do to please these people? I get blamed for something bad happening. I fix the bad thing. Then I get attacked for fixing the bad thing!" She groaned in frustration.

Asami had no idea what Korra just said. At the moment, Asami found Korra's eyes very hypnotizing. And so…blue. Like the sea, except lighter, almost like aqua. "That sounds pretty bad." She put on her best sympathetic face.

"Yeah." Korra said dejectedly.

Asami breathed in relief.

That had been a long time ago. After that conversation, Asami had made sure to pay attention to everything Korra was saying, and reinforcing that she was there for her if she ever needed help. She couldn't focus on her eyes though because they were just too beautiful, so she tried to focus on Korra's lips. She quickly found that just made things worse. Asami found the happy medium in between, and ended up staring at Korra's nose.

_I wonder when I actually realized I loved her? _Asami interrupted her own thoughts as she watched Korra mumble something in her sleep. _I always liked her, but when did I realize that it might be something more? _

She racked her brain. It would have to be after Harmonic Convergence, she knew that much. She was coming up empty. It didn't really matter, she supposed. What mattered was that they were together now."

Then it hit her, and she knew.

It had been the one time Korra was completely vulnerable. She had gone to the Spirit World to talk to Zaheer. That was when two of the Red Lotus had shown up. Asami had resolved to take Korra to safety while Bolin and Mako held them off. Holding Korra in her arms as they bounded off on Naga, she realized that she was precious to her. She dared anyone to try to hurt this girl. She tightened her grip around Korra's muscular stomach, whispering in her flowing brown hair, "It's okay, Korra. I"m gonna get us out of here." Of course, two seconds later, they had ended up captured by the Earth Queen's soldiers. Still, together, they had managed to escape the desert so everything worked itself out in the end.

Asami smiled. It was nice to have such great memories of the two of them before they got married. It reminded her of how powerful their relationship was. It made her feel safe.

She moved to the couch and lifted Korra's head gently as she sat, gently propping it on a cushion on her lap. Korra didn't budge.

Asami stroked Korra's short hair and caressed her cheek, running her fingers over the outline of Korra's cheekbones over and over again. She watched as Korra's mouth curled in a small smile.

"You're mine." It felt like heaven to say that. "I want to be here when you wake up." She whispered, lovingly rubbing Korra's cheek. "I love you, Korra." She grabbed Korra's hand and put it to her mouth as she softly kissed it.

Asami fell asleep still holding Korra's hand, their smiles mirroring each others perfectly.


	19. The Wife's Avatar

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up."

Korra moaned and put a pillow on her face, her eyes still closed. She put her arm in the air, with one finger up. "One minute, mom." She let her arm flop back down as she grumbled into the feathery softness of her pillow. _Why? Why am I being woken up now? I was having the greatest dream._

She heard Asami's heavy sigh. "Come on, baby. You've been sleeping for 15 hours now." She felt Asami's soft hand lightly shake her shoulder. "Time to get up." She said kindly.

_That's right. It's not a dream._ Korra thought. _I'm with Asami. _She suddenly felt giddy. _I'm with Asami. What am I doing sleeping?_

She slowly lifted the pillow to see that perfect smile. "Hey there beautiful." She stretched and yawned, feeling her limbs gradually loosen up. "Where are we?" _I feel amazing. She looks amazing._

"Well, Korra. Since you fell asleep, I decided we should just hover a bit." Asami said.

Korra lifted herself from the couch with a gentle gush of air. As she absent mindedly battled her horrible case of bed hair, she noticed there was nothing outside the window but a never-ending splash of blue.

"The ocean?" Korra said, confused, stifling a yawn.

"Yup."

"But what are…"

Korra was cut off by Asami coming from behind, her hand muffling Korra's lips. Korra stopped instantly. "Uh uh. Since you overslept for so long, you have to do what I want you to today. Do you understand me?" She felt Asami's sultry whisper against her neck. She shivered in anticipation.

Korra was slightly confused. She seemed to be confused around Asami a lot lately. She reached to take Asami's hand off her mouth, but her hand was knocked away by Asami's other hand. "Asami what're you…" Korra began, her voice muffled.

Asami's hand tightened. "No, I don't think you understand how this works yet. I tell you what to do, and you obey me. You're my Avatar today." Asami's other hand wrapped around Korra's stomach, and Korra instinctively felt her muscles tense.

Strangely, Korra found she was enjoying this. She nodded.

"Good, then. Now, we're going to go somewhere, and you're going to come with me. You got that?" Asami said forcefully.

Korra nodded again. _Of course I'm going to come with you, where else am I gonna go? _She thought sarcastically.

"Hey! None of that either! I can hear your thoughts. Remember?" Asami twisted Korra's hand behind her back just enough to make it uncomfortable. Korra couldn't help but notice that Asami's other hand was now wandering freely, exploring every inch of her midsection. "Now go! Keep walking."

_Where are we going with this? _Korra thought as she was pushed into an empty hallway. _Was it something I said? _She thought she could easily maneuver out of the hold Asami had her in, but she was also curious as to what had come over Asami to make her like this.  
_  
Are you mad yet? _Korra heard Asami's whispery tone cut into her thoughts. She felt chills pass through her body. It was almost like a completely different person. Gone was the kindness, and here was a weirdly emotionless tone. Wait. No. Beneath the exterior, there seemed to be something almost like…an eager playfulness.. _Go ahead and try to break out of this hold. I bet you can't do it without your bending._

Korra scoffed. "Oh yeah?" She twisted her body, and felt Asami's arms grasp her even harder, the air knocked out of her for a moment. Okay. That didn't work.

She heard Asami laugh. "Nice try. That was very cute."

"Ha ha."

"You give up yet?" Asami said.

Korra stubbornly shook her head.

She heard Asami laugh. "Good. Keep trying." Asami kicked opened a door and shoved Korra inside, who tumbled and instinctively somersaulted to her feet.

"Now, Korra" Asami began. She undid the top button of her jacket. "I want you. To. Hit. Me." As she said each word, she undid another button, until her jacket was fully unbuttoned, revealing her white tank top underneath. Asami shrugged off the jacket and freed her hair, letting it flow and bounce around her face. She casually flipped her hair and sank back into a fighting stance, her body slightly turned sideways and her fists raised as she shifted her weight to her back foot.

Korra was speechless. She realized that Asami wasn't wearing a bra. She couldn't tear her eyes from Asami's chest.

"Hey, Korra!" Asami's forceful tone snapped Korra out of her trance. "My eyes." Asami motioned from her chest to her eyes."Are up here."

"Wha…um…Yeah." Korra was totally flustered. This was so weird. She found herself attracted to this Asami. It was scarily sexy in an odd way.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Asami said as she kicked off her boots. Korra couldn't believe it. Asami was taunting her. If there was one thing Korra never could stand, it was a taunt. Asami knew that.

Korra grinned. _All right, well she asked for it. _She assumed her fighting stance, reflecting Asami's figure. This was going to be fun. Korra knew Asami was a good fighter, she had seen her in action herself. But Asami didn't have her electric glove now. She wouldn't stand a chance.

"Any day now." Asami said, gesturing towards Korra in a "bring it on" motion.

Korra charged at Asami. _I can't use bending. That would just be unfair. I'm going to have to be careful. _Korra couldn't recall the last time she had to fight without her bending.

As she ran at Asami, she saw flashes of her in her mind. A smile. Kind green eyes. A kiss. Korra relented. _I can't hurt her._ She halfheartedly threw a punch, not fully wanting to hurt the love of her life.

Asami easily dodged it. "Come on, Korra! What was that? I know you're better than that!"

"Asami…"

"Well if you won't…" Asami said. She dashed like lightning towards Korra. Suddenly, she was right up close to her. "Then I will."

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw Asami's leg coming towards her. She barely parried it in time with her palm. _Ow. That hurt. And Asami's not even wearing any shoes!_

"Well, if you're serious. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Korra finally let loose and fought back. She tackled Asami who let out a little shriek of surprise, and they fell to the floor together. She struggled to pin Asami, their limbs twisting and turning as each groaned with the effort, neither gaining the upper hand for the longest time.

Then Korra saw an opening and she made her move. She grabbed Asami's hand and pinned it the ground on one side. Gasping, she grabbed Asami's other hand and pinned it to the other side. Asami was helpless. _Now to finish it. _She swiftly moved and sat on Asami's stomach in satisfaction, both of them breathing hard in exertion.

Korra smiled at Asami. "I win."

Asami lay there, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. She smiled grudgingly. "I guess you did. Let me up."

Korra obliged. As soon as she moved her weight from Asami's body, she felt her world go sideways. She shouted. She felt Asami's arm wrap around her midsection and forcefully, but gently push her to the ground. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's stomach and pushed Korra's hands to the ground, mirroring what Korra had done two seconds before, only Asami's face was extremely close to Korra's.

Asami smiled, her hair sticking to her face as sweat rolled down her cheeks. "Look's like I win."

Suddenly, she was under Asami. She struggled against Asami's iron hard grip, kicking her legs and wiggling around, but to no avail.

"Good luck getting out Korra. Engineer's grip. You get it after working around machines all your life, pretty much like I have." Asami smiled, and the old Asami was back again, her gentle tone without the harshness.

Korra stopped moving. She'd forgotten just how good Asami was. She had also never felt more attracted to Asami than in that moment. "Ugh, just kiss me already." Their lips met like that, Asami atop of Korra.

_What happened?_ She wondered as her eyes slowly closed in pleasure as they pressed against each other harder than she remembered.

She eagerly tore off Asami's tank top, and Asami ripped off her shirt in equal passion, never pausing in their hunger for each other.

Asami pulled out of the kiss just long enough to whisper to her. "That's called role-play Korra."

_Oh. _Korra thought as Asami slid down to her pants, kissing every inch of her stomach to go even further. She watched as Asami pulled down her pants and playfully teased her, before pulling away her panties and throwing them somewhere.

She felt Asami work her magic, alternating between her tongue and her fingers as she expertly pleasured the Avatar, Korra shivering in delight. _Amazing. _She was helpless before the will of Asami.

"OH!" Korra's body violently shivered as she felt the joy pulsate throughout her entire body, and building up to the base of her neck.

She was in another world, and it wasn't the spirit world. Asami had sent Korra to another world for the two of them, if only for this moment.

_Just the two of us. _Korra thought, her body still trembling at the power of it all as Asami gently kissed Korra's stomach.

S_ounds perfect._


	20. Mirrors

Asami was breathless. It had felt incredible to role-play and it had only made things better for them. When Opal had suggested it to her, she had initially been hesitant, but once Asami had taken the role, she found she couldn't stop. And she loved it. She felt so high and alive.

She smiled in satisfaction at hearing Korra's shout as she pleasured her. "Now, Avatar. It's your turn." She wasn't quite sure if she was playing the role right anymore, but quite frankly, she didn't care.

She kissed Korra forcefully, running her fingers through her hair and feeling Korra hungrily explore her body. Passionately, they rolled around on the floor, until Asami found herself beneath Korra in the same position she had immobilized Korra in just moments before.

Korra took the opportunity to tease her. "Well, now isn't this a familiar sight. Oh and good luck getting out Asami. Avatar's grip." Asami chuckled in disbelief as she willingly let Korra slowly control her body. _This girl. I love her so much._

Someone pounded on the door. It was the engineer. Korra paused her lazy descent down Asami's body. _Damn it! _"What is it?" Asami shouted angrily. _So close._

His voice shaking, Asami could hear the engineer's nervousness. "It's a call, Miss…erm…Mrs. Satos. It's from the Earth Kingdom."

_The Earth Kingdom? _She shared a look with Korra.

"Wu." They sighed.

"Set us a course for the Earth Kingdom then." Asami said. "We'll be there shortly, just keep them on hold."

She heard the engineer scuttle away.

"Am I that mean?" Asami asked Korra, as they recovered various articles of clothing from around the room.

Korra shook her head. "Nah, of course not. I think you just got caught up in the whole role-playing thing."

"Yeah…that's probably it." Asami felt somewhat better. "Guess we better go see what trouble Wu got himself into huh?"

They walked back to the control room where the engineer had set the radio up for them to control.

They shared one more look, and they knew they would need to put their honeymoon on hold just a little while longer.

Asami decided to let Korra talk to Wu. "Hey Wu! What's so important that you need to interrupt our honeymoon, huh?" _Not my best idea._

"Heyyy guys, how's the honeymoon going?" Wu's slick voice came across, and Asami could see the slippery guy in her mind. He had always been a little…weird. _Not the good weird. The weird that made you distinctly uncomfortable when he walks in the room. And not the good uncomfortable. The uncomfortable when he's hitting on you when you know that you don't like him but he doesn't know that you don't like him so then you're both just…Okay…I think that's enough. _Asami's internally cut herself off from her rant. _  
_  
"Earth to Asami? Hello?" Asami turned to see Korra staring at her in a weird way. "What you doing? Didn't you hear what he said?"

"Yeah, he…asked how our honeymoon is." Asami said, turning to stare out the window at the night sky. _How long was I like that? I hope Korra didn't notice. _She snuck a glance to awkwardly meet eyes with Korra. They both looked away. _Yup. She noticed._

"Sorry, Wu. What's going on?" Asami said. There was no answer.

"He's gone Asami. You were daydreaming or something." Korra said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Apparently we need to help bail him out. Turns out the Earth Kingdom wasn't so easy to retain control over. After Zaheer killed the Earth Queen, the Earth Kingdom fell apart. It's going to take a long time to put it back together."

"Huh…!" Asami breathed in frustration. She sat back on a couch rubbing the temples of her forehead. "And let me guess, he needs our help?"

"Well, that's what he asked for. I said we would think about it. You were kinda not all there." Korra stretched her arms, yawning widely. "I'm really tired. Maybe we can sleep on it?"

"You go ahead. Just go pick a room. I'll find you later." Asami said, contemplating.

Asami watched Korra walk away, her hips swaying as she failed to suppress a gigantic yawn. _Even when she's practically sleepwalking, she's still sexy._

She turned back to the window and saw Jinora floating outside.

Asami recoiled in surprise. "Jinora? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm not really here, Asami you know that." The teenager teased her.

"Riight." Asami rolled her eyes, pretending to be upset. She smiled. "It's good to see you Jinora." She frowned. "Where are you?"

Jinora sheepishly shrugged. "I'm at the Earth Kingdom, Asami. We need you. Both of you. Wu is scared to death. Luckily, Mako's with him but…"

"Wait, Mako's with him?" Asami couldn't believe it. She had figured Mako would go back to being a police officer after the war with Kuvira, him married to the job and all, but Mako with Wu willingly? _Now that was interesting.  
_  
Jinora skimmed past the topic, apparently oblivious of Asami's reaction. "Yes, Mako's with him. The point is that the people won't listen to Wu. They need someone to support him. That's where the two of you come in."

"It sounds like you just need Korra." Asami said stubbornly, feeling something strange inside her. _I'm not jealous._

Jinora laughed. "Asami Sato, are you jealous? What do you have to be jealous about? You love Korra. You're her better half. Korra loves you for who you are. What more do you need?"

Maybe Asami was still playing a snarky role because she couldn't help it. "What, you read that in a book or something?"

Now Jinora seemed slightly irritated. "Yes in fact, I did!" She sighed. "Look, Asami, you don't have to come and help us. The point is that, your friends need your help. The Asami I know would agree at a moment's notice."

"But we're on our honeymoon." Asami said weakly.

"Then you'll just have to reschedule. It's not that hard to do. Look, Asami, I have to…" Jinora's figure suddenly disappeared.

"Jinora?" Asami said, staring dumbfoundedly at the spot where Jinora's tattoo was.

Asami sighed and stared at the night sky where the giant full moon was emerging from behind a wispy cloud.

_I've always been helping everyone else._

She hugged a cushion tightly, fighting the conflicting thoughts within her mind.

_Can I do it one more time?_

She closed her eyes. She saw her face. Her defiance in the face of danger. Standing back up when the world knocked her down. Battered, but still resilient. Those pure eyes burning fiercely with a youthful energy and pride. What motivated her? Her thoughts shifted.

Her hair felt shorter. She couldn't reach back to tie it up like she always did. Her chest felt strangely huge and weighty. Her body felt hard. _Oh my God, I'm Korra! _She stood to look at herself in the mirror and saw…herself. Her green eyes, her black hair and the red and black she always wore. _What? I don't get it._

She watched as the mirror-her winked and slyly walked to the right where she stood at the foot of a bed. Mirror-Her smiled purely, free of worry. Mirror-Her walked and sat next to the sleeping figure, running her hands up and down the sleeping person's arms, until she let them come to rest in the sleeping person's hands.

"I love you, Korra." Mirror-Her whispered.

She watched as Korra's mouth slightly curled upward in a sleeping smile of comfort.

_Oh. That's it. _

She felt herself rise and knew that she had fallen asleep and that it was a dream.

_I get it now Korra. That's how you keep doing it. _Asami said. _You have something worth fighting for._

Asami sat up.

_And I do to._

Asami rose and set the course for Zaofu herself.

They were going to take back the Earth Kingdom, but first they were going to need some help. Asami knew next to nothing about the people of the Earth Kingdom. Korra didn't know much better. Wu was clueless, and Mako was Mako, not that that was a bad thing.

As for people who actually know things about the Earth Kingdom, who better than the Beifongs?

Satisfied, Asami trudged down the hallways searching for the room Korra had chosen. _ I never realized how tired I was. Or how late it was._

As she neared the final doors of the hallway, she thought to herself. _I guess some things don't always turn out how you plan._

She opened the last door at the end of the hall. She saw Korra sprawled on a doubled bed, her shirt clumsily thrown on the ground, breathing loudly. Korra was out cold.

Asami happily slid in next to her, wrapping her arms around Korra's stomach. Korra sighed as if in relief.

_And that isn't always a bad thing. _


	21. Peace

**A/N: **_A new perspective on things. If you're reading this, then that means you've read twenty chapters of this thing. Or you skipped the first 20 chapters for some reason. Whatever the reason, I know I'm glad I did this fanfic. I don't know if i'm done with it at this point, but we'll see what the future holds for Korra and Asami in this mind of mine. Thanks for reading. :D_

* * *

Opal sighed as she sat against a tree, watching her brothers play, feeling the sun's rays. Wei and Wing were working on perfecting a new version of power disc. Her other brother Huan was yet contemplating another disfigured hunk of metal that he had called "a work of art" when Opal confronted him about it.

She had come back home temporarily to visit. Nothing changed. That was Zaofu. While it was comforting it some ways, it reminded her of why she had left in the first place.

Well, one thing had changed. Baatar was under house arrest after he had surrendered himself, begging forgiveness from their mother. Opal couldn't blame him. He wasn't a bad person. He had just been confused.

_So much has changed, and yet it feels like nothings happened.  
_  
"How you doing kid?" Lin Beifong's voice cut across her thoughts, the older woman wearing the traditional outfit of Zaofu elite, similar to the one her mother wore.

"Not bad, Aunt Lin." She smiled as her aunt sat next to her on the grass. _She still looks so uncomfortable. _"Come on, you should relax. This is a vacation."

"Pfft." Lin scoffed. "Vacation. I don't need a vacation. I should be in Republic City right now, not lazing around."

"This isn't lazing around, this is taking a break. When's the last time you took a break?" Opal crossed her arms and stared accusingly at her.

Lin's face softened. "You're my sister's kid that's for sure." Lin sighed. "I guess, I'm so used to things happening, that I'm not used to this…peace. It won't last. It never does."

_How can she say that? _Opal stared at the sky, watching the clouds drowsily drift. _It's so calm here._

"Speaking of peace, here comes the end of ours. Weren't these two on some romantic getaway or something?" Lin's voice cut across her daydreams.

Opal looked to where Lin was pointing. Two women were talking to her mother on the terrace, holding hands. One wore light blue of the Southern Water Tribe, and the other, the familiar red and black fashion coat. _Great. What were they doing here? _She felt a sudden flare of jealousy as she remembered the night of their marriage.

Opal had been scrambling to make everything perfect for Korra and Asami and their special day. She had to remember not to seat Varrick and Tenzin together after some kind of strange incident involving a wing-suit and a tower. She had to make sure Jinora and Ikki knew their cues as flower girls/maid of honor. She had to keep Korra and Asami separate from each other until the actual ceremony began. Not only that, but Mako, of all people had shown up at the last moment and asked her a favor that involved him marrying Korra and Asami off!

Bolin, her lovable idiot of a boyfriend, had been no help. He anointed himself official food taster and proceeded to stuff himself with the new kale noodles that Opal had searched for relentlessly. Opal hadn't seen him again that day.

She remembered visiting the two girls in their separate rooms before the ceremony began.

There was Asami. She had been absolutely stunning in her elegant beauty. Yet, beneath her make-up, Opal had seen an energy in Asami's eyes unlike anything Opal had ever seen before. Asami was practically glowing as she almost giggled, twirling her dress as she looked in the mirror.

Then there was Korra. The poor girl was an emotional mess, although she had nothing to worry about, at least in Opal's eyes. She remembered talking with Asami's future wife who had asked her a question.

"How do you do it everyday? How do you love Bolin all the time?"

Opal remembered her rapid thoughts at the simple, but not-so-simple question. _Why's she asking me that? It's her wedding! Speaking of Bolin, I wonder if he ate all the kale noodles yet. _But as Opal thought about it, she realized, she had nothing. She didn't know why she loved Bolin. She just did.

But she knew why Asami loved Korra. They completed each other. They were there for the other in their darkest times. It was that simple. So she told Korra that. Well, she did remember yelling at Korra though. _I blame the Beifong in me. _Opal thought.

Korra had recovered quickly, something Opal admired about her. They had gone on to witness the most heartfelt ceremony Opal had the pleasure to view. Of course, Opal had the strange memory of Korra calling her Toph.

Seeing the two of them clasping hands, staring at each other intently as if they had a mental connection, as an old friend married them off, had almost made Opal lose it at that moment.

_Why can't my relationship with Bolin be as strong as Korra and Asami's? _She thought, as she moved her gaze from Bolin stuffing his face with kale noodles to watching Asami giggle as Korra dipped her and they sealed the deal with the most beautiful kiss Opal had ever seen.

As Opal walked to greet Korra and Asami with Lin, she realized she could see the two's future together right in front of her .They were married already and were obviously in love. They would probably adopt a child or two. Korra would be the "cool" mom, always encouraging her kid's wild behavior, but with a natural instinct towards their feelings. Asami would be the calmer mother, setting rules for the family and making sure their future was secure. Sometimes Korra would break the rules and sometimes Asami would let her get away with it. She saw a little girl with Korra's blue eyes and Asami's pale skin working on a satomobile with her mother. She saw a boy with Asami's green eyes and Korra's darker skin practicing a new water-bending technique together.

She smiled as she felt her envy melt away. They were happy together. Opal hugged the two of them at once, feeling tears well up in her eyes. And although Opal knew they weren't here for pleasure, she felt happy to see them happy.

_They're just beautiful people who found each other. _Opal thought, locked in the embrace of Korra and Asami. _Now that I think about it, what was I thinking letting Mako marry them together? Oh well. _Opal mentally shrugged.

_In the end, how can I be jealous of true love?_


End file.
